Contigo hasta el final
by Alisevv
Summary: Lucius toma una decisión que cambiará su destino completamente. ¿Qué pasará al final? ¿Se hundirá en el abismo o realmente será su salvación? Atención: SLASH. LuciusSeverus
1. Chapter 1

Título: Contigo hasta el final

Autora: Alisevv

Clasificación: R

Pareja: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos de Rowling. No gano nada al usarlos un ratito, es sólo diversión.

Resumen: Lucius toma una decisión que cambiará su destino completamente. ¿Qué pasará al final¿Se hundirá en el abismo o realmente será su salvación?

**Contigo Hasta el Final **

Capítulo 1  
Tomando decisiones

Era un templado día de otoño, en que los rayos de luz del amanecer apenas lograban filtrarse por los resquicios que dejaban libres las pesadas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales del enorme cuarto, dispersándose obstinados aquí y allá, y yendo a recalar sobre la blanca figura tendida en el amplio lecho, cual si de una escultura de finísimo mármol blanco se tratara, haciendo brillar el cuerpo con una bruma lechosa y el pelo extendido sobre la verde funda como oro bruñido.

Al fin un ligero movimiento hizo evidente que el hombre dormido empezaba a despertar. Los ojos se abrieron con languidez, rebelando unas intensas esferas que más que grises parecían plateadas; unos ojos de una belleza tan irreal que parecía imposible que existieran, pero con un frío interior tan intenso que helaba el alma.

El hombre se levantó con movimientos pausados y se dirigió a una silla cercana, tomando la bata de seda rojo sangre que estaba encima y cubriendo su firme cuerpo, antes de dirigirse al ventanal y correr la cortina con mano firme.

Frente a él se desplegó una hermosísima vista, una visión que siempre había amado, desde que era apenas un pequeño y se escurría a escondidas en la habitación de sus padres. Los hermosos jardines, el cristalino lago y las altas montañas al fondo siempre habían contribuido a calmar su espíritu, aún en los momentos más duros y difíciles.

Pero ese día ni siquiera lo percibió, sus ojos estaban perdidos mirando el interior de su propia alma, un lugar que a diferencia del panorama que tenía enfrente, era tan oscuro y solitario como su vida. Nunca había reflexionado mucho sobre eso, pero ese día era diferente. Ese día tendría que enfrentar a todos sus demonios, y sabía cual sería el resultado.

Iba a morir, lo sabía. Era el problema de estar en el medio, todo el mundo terminaría odiándolo por igual. Pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Si ese era su destino, lo aceptaría. Sólo esperaba que Merlín le diera fuerzas para terminar lo que debía antes de que ello ocurriera.

Caminó hacia un hermoso armario de madera labrada de doble puerta y lo abrió de par en par, estudiando con detenimiento el contenido. Ese día vestiría de negro, era lo adecuado. Él se lo había pedido tantas veces en el pasado.

_'Viste de negro, Lucifer. Te sienta de maravilla.'_

Se despojó de la bata y empezó a vestirse sin prisas, aún tenía tiempo. Se enfundó un boxer de seda negra que se ciño a su turgente figura como una segunda piel, delineando sus notables atributos. Siguió con el pantalón de lino, lo suficientemente holgado como para permitirle moverse con comodidad y un fino suéter de cuello alto. Las botas de medio tacón que había usado desde que podía recordar y la túnica negra, elaborada en seda pura por las manos de los mejores sastres de todo el mundo mágico.

Luego, apartó unas cuantas túnicas y tomando la varita, hizo un ligero movimiento de muñeca. Al instante apareció una pequeña puerta tras la cual se encontraban sus objetos más ocultos: la capa con capucha, la máscara y la varita ilegal que utilizaba en sus incursiones como Mortífago.

Dejando la varita en una mesita cercana, se dirigió con la capa y la máscara hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Colocó la capa sobre sus hombros y la cerró con un pequeño y hermoso broche de ónice con la forma de un demonio. Lo acarició con la punta del dedo, recordando a la persona que le dio ese broche y las circunstancias en que le fue entregado, y por primera vez sonrió.

-Quién sabe- musitó-, quizás tú seas mi única oportunidad... como lo fuiste siempre.

Clavo sus fríos ojos en el espejo, analizando su semblante. El tiempo había sido generoso con su persona, todavía lucía casi tan joven como cuando tenía veinte años y estaba... ¿enamorado? Tenía alguna arruguita aquí y allá, en las esquinas de los ojos y las comisuras de los labios, pero su piel era tersa y firme, como cuando él la tocaba.

Intentando desechar completamente los viejos recuerdos, se ató el rubio cabello en una prolija y cómoda coleta, echó la capucha oscura sobre su cabeza y se colocó la máscara blanca, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

°°°°°°

-¿Qué pasa, por qué me llamaste con tanta premura?- preguntó Severus Snape, irrumpiendo sin llamar en la oficina del Director de Hogwarts. Se detuvo sorprendido a apenas unos pasos de la puerta y paseó su mirada por la habitación, en cuyo espacio se encontraba reunida la Orden del Fénix en pleno, incluidas sus nuevas adquisiciones: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y los gemelos Weasley.

-Al fin llegaste, Severus- fue el saludo de Albus Dumbledore, al tiempo que le indicaba una silla con la mano-. Siéntate- invitó.

-Gracias, pero prefiero permanecer de pie- rechazó el mago apoyándose en una esquina de la habitación con expresión inescrutable.

-Bien- aceptó el anciano, mirándolo por un momento con rostro serio antes de dirigirse al resto de los presentes-. Los he mandado a llamar porque he recibido noticias verdaderamente alarmantes-al ver que tenía la completa atención de su auditorio, continuó-: Voldemort planea atacar Hogsmeade hoy- levantó la mano para detener la avalancha de preguntas que se avecinaba-. Permítanme terminar, luego contestaré lo que quieran. Lo cierto es que dicho ataque es solamente una bomba de humo para distraernos... mientras unos pocos Mortífagos atacan el pueblo, el grueso del grupo y el propio Señor Oscuro vienen contra Hogwarts.

-No entiendo- comentó Sirius, quien estaba sentado en un amplio diván con Remus a su lado-. ¿Por qué realizar un ataque masivo contra el colegio¿Qué ganaría con masacrar a un puñado de chiquillos? Ni siquiera tiene la excusa de enfrentarse a Harry pues ya terminó en Hogwarts.

-Siempre vives en las nubes, Black- declaró Severus con desprecio.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó el animago, rechinando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que ocurre- intervino de nuevo Albus, intentando evitar discusiones inútiles- es que el colegio en sí tiene una carga mágica muy fuerte y muy antigua. Si Voldemort logra apoderarse de ella, su poder crecería a niveles impredecibles.

-¿Y puede hacer eso?- preguntó Harry, realmente asombrado.

-Hay maneras- contestó Severus-. La magia negra es muy poderosa, tiene recursos que ni imaginarían.

-Pero el castillo tiene fuertes protecciones¿no?- preguntó Remus.

-Si, pero no es invulnerable.

-¿Y cómo supieron lo del ataque y el albur?- preguntó Draco, quien estaba parado detrás de la silla de Harry con una mano en su hombro.

-Ya se habían tardado en preguntar- Albus emitió lo que quiso ser una incipiente sonrisa. Miró a todos con atención anticipando sus reacciones -. Recibí un mensaje alertándome.

-¿De quien?- preguntó Ron, hablando por primera vez.

-No sé, no venía firmada.

-Dumbledore- exclamó Ojo Loco Moody levantándose de su asiento y luciendo realmente molesto-. ¿Me quiere decir que llevo aquí dos horas perdiendo mi valioso tiempo por un mensaje que ni usted mismo tiene idea de quien envió?

-Cálmate, Moody- sugirió Dumbledore sin cambiar su expresión beatífica, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una expresión de furia contenida-. Aunque pienses lo contrario, no soy un pobre viejo senil. No los habría citado a esta reunión si no estuviera convencido de que la nota es verdadera.

-Le lanzó un hechizo de la verdad¿no?- más que una pregunta, Hermione estaba declarando un hecho.

-Así es- confirmó el Director, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Un hechizo de la verdad?- interrogó Ron, confundido.

-Francamente, hijo- lo regañó la señora Weasley-, a veces parece que no hubieras pasado por Hogwarts.

-Y no lo dije yo- comentó Draco burlón, recibiendo en recompensa una mirada furibunda del pelirrojo y una palmada de su novio.

-El hechizo de la verdad- explicó Albus, un tanto reconfortado por las bromas de los más jóvenes- es un conjuro que permite verificar la legitimidad de cartas, documentos, mapas y cosas así. Es infalible. Si el conjuro dice que es correcto, quiere decir que lo que la persona puso en el papel era verdad.

-O que creía que era verdad- puntualizó Severus.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogó Ojo Loco.

-Que pudo haber sido engañada para escribir tal cosa- replicó el mago con gesto adusto-. O estar bajo una maldición Imperius.

-No creo- argumentó Dumbledore-. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Severus, pero debe ser una persona muy cercana a Voldemort para manejar este tipo de información¿no crees?

-Sí- confirmo el aludido-. Él siempre manda a distribuir el trabajo por secciones. Sólo los más cercanos a él conocen la totalidad de los planes, y en algunos casos no más de tres o cuatro personas. Y si me preguntan, yo diría que éste es uno de esos casos.

-Es muy extraño- intervino Remus, pensativo-. ¿Por qué un mortífago tan cercano a Voldemort iba a traicionarlo?- al ver que nadie tenía respuesta, continuó-¿Cómo llegó la carta, Albus?

-La trajo un Halcón Peregrino, hasta en eso fue 'original' el emisor. Un pergamino en blanco; el mensaje apareció ante mis ojos al instante que lo leí.

-Bueno, sea verdad o mentira, supongo que no estaría de más tomar precauciones- razonó Arthur Weasley.

-Opino lo mismo- convino el Director de Hogwarts-. He pedido ayuda al Ministerio, Gracias a Merlín ahora está Susan Bones y no el incapaz de Fudge. Ella nos envió a la casi totalidad de sus Aurores. Un buen grupo está distribuido por Hogsmeade y el resto está escondido en los alrededores del castillo. Entre ellos y todos nosotros, creo que podremos hacer frente al ataque. Además, vamos a pedir ayuda a los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo, están muy bien preparados y estoy seguro que la mayoría aceptarán colaborar.

-¿Pero no quedará el Ministerio desprotegido?- inquirió Bill Weasley.

-Susan pidió ayuda a los Ministerios de Magia de España, Francia y Bulgaria, y mandaron un importante contingente de Aurores. El Ministerio está suficientemente protegido.

-Entonces sólo queda esperar y ver que pasa- declaró Arthur sereno.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sólo podían esperar y ver.

°°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy caminaba lentamente por el largo corredor de piedra, todavía hundido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo aquello? Probablemente el día que nació. Cada vez que su padre le repetía que era el último bastión de una antigua familia de sangre limpia y que debería ser un digno heredero de todos los ancestros Malfoy. Cada vez que siendo casi un bebe lo rechazaban y lo dejaban sollozar sin brindarle una gota de consuelo. O cuando lo castigaban fieramente por el más nimio error que cometía.

Oh sí, había llegado a ser un verdadero Malfoy, digno heredero de su estirpe¿pero a cambio de qué¿De su alma?

Con el tiempo llegó a convencerse que todo aquello era correcto, la pureza de la sangre y la extinción de la sangre mezclada. Lo creyó a tal punto que se unió sin ninguna duda al Señor Oscuro, dispuesto a ofrecer su vida por defender a aquel que iba a hacer realidad todo aquello en lo que creía.

Y con ello llegó el poder. El dulce sabor del poder, de saberse unos de los Mortífagos principales, persona de confianza de su Señor. Y el respeto y temor que su posición generaba, la posibilidad de infundir temor a sus enemigos y a sus amigos. Aquello era el paraíso.

Pero con el tiempo logró entender que su paraíso no era más que una quimera. Un circo montado por un gran loco, y sostenido por un grupo de estúpidos que lo seguían cual borregos. Y el había sido parte fundamental de ese circo; de hecho, había sido el borrego principal.

Entonces comenzó la actuación y con eso su propio infierno interior. Ya no tenía la inconsciencia de sus creencias para protegerlo y debía enfrentar su miseria día tras día. Y ahí estaba, continuando con el circo aún sabiendo que era el payaso principal. Pero no más. Muy pronto podría quitarse la careta y descansar. Pronto.

Llegó frente a una pesada puerta de madera, protegida por dos Mortífagos. Sin siquiera darles una mirada, atravesó la puerta que estos abrieron ante él. Entró a una oscura y fría habitación de piedra, muy similar a las viejas mazmorras de Hogwarts, pero sin la sensación de humanidad de éstas. Siguió su lento camino en la oscuridad; conocía ese recinto demasiado bien y sin dudar se dirigió hacia el fondo del amplio salón, hasta un enorme trono de mármol, donde estaba sentado un hombre en cuyo rostro sombrío refulgían dos estrechas ranuras de iris rojiza, cual los ojos de una serpiente. Lord Voldemort en persona.

El hombre llegó al pie del trono y se arrodilló para besar el orillo de la túnica del Señor Oscuro, permaneciendo inmóvil en esa posición. Esperando.

-Levántate, mi querido Lucius- concedió la cavernosa voz de Voldemort. Cuando el mago se enderezó, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fijó en él sus ojos de serpiente-. ¿Seguiste mis instrucciones?

-Sí, Mi Lord- confirmó Lucius luego de enderezarse-. Ya está todo dispuesto. Tenemos quince hombres preparados para partir a Hogsmeade, y el resto hacia Hogwarts. Ya todos saben que hacer: atacar de la forma más violenta posible y no tomar prisioneros.

Voldemort sonrió con maldad mientras el rostro de Lucius permanecía inexpresivo. Ambos sabían lo que no tomar prisioneros significaba, masacre total.

-Perfecto- el Señor Oscuro sonrió satisfecho, mostrando una visión realmente escalofriante-. Hoy mismo deberemos acabar con todo, empezando por Harry Potter y esos imbéciles de la Orden del Fénix. No debe quedar nadie con vida, en especial los traidores- miró significativamente a Lucius-. ¿Estás consciente de que Severus y tu hijo deben ser eliminados, no es así?

-Sí Mi Lord- fue la concisa respuesta del otro mago.

Sin mediar otra palabra, Voldemort levantó su varita y apuntando a Lucius gritó 'Cruccio'. Mantuvo el maleficio por interminables segundos, observando como el cuerpo de su hombre de confianza se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Al fin, dándose por satisfecho, detuvo la maldición.

-Eso es por si se te _'olvidan'_ mis disposiciones y quieres cambiar _'ligeramente'_ mis designios. Para que recuerdes que tu vida está en mis manos y puedo destruirte en cualquier momento.

-Mi... vida es ... suya, Mi Lord- jadeó Lucius tratando de recuperarse de la maldición. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme se levantó del piso y enfrentó al hombre que manejaba su vida. Un poco más, tenía que aguantar un poco más-. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Y ante un gesto de despedida de Voldemort, hizo una nueva inclinación, dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

°°°°°

La batalla había sido cruenta. A pesar de haber sido tomados por sorpresa, los Mortífagos se habían recuperado de inmediato y, liderados por Voldemort en persona, habían lanzado maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra. Ante tal nivel de agresividad, los Aurores habían asumido idénticas actitudes, de forma que a esas alturas, los terrenos que rodeaban Hogwarts estaban teñidos en sangre y cubiertos de cadáveres destrozados de uno y otro bando.

Para entonces ya se estaba peleando en grupos definidos, el más importante teniendo por centro el enfrentamiento de Harry y Voldemort, rodeados por Severus, Draco, Ron y un par de Aurores, quienes se enfrentaban a un numeroso grupo de Mortífagos, con la intención de proteger a Harry y permitirle cierto campo de acción en su lucha contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Todos, de uno y otro lado, conocían la Profecía y sabían que al final sólo uno de los contendientes lograría sobrevivir. Y el grupo que apoyara al sobreviviente sería el ganador. Por eso peleaban ciegamente, sin pausa, mientras esperaban y rezaban por la victoria de su respectivo líder.

Lucius fijó su mirada azul y analizó rápidamente la situación. La lucha entre Potter y Voldemort parecía estar pareja, pues cada uno lanzaba maleficios por igual. Muy cerca de ellos, Severus se enfrentaba a tres Mortífagos mientras Draco, cuya camisa estaba empapada en la sangre que brotaba de uno de sus hombros, peleaba contra otros dos. Dumbledore, Lupin y Granger yacían en el piso y Lucius no podía discernir si estaban vivos o muertos.

Un poco más allá, Ron Weasley y otros dos Aurores también luchaban con denuedo, resistiendo apenas el embate de los Mortífagos. A lo lejos distinguió un grupo de magos de la Orden, claramente identificables por sus túnicas moradas, que se dirigían prestos hacia el lugar. Sin embargo, estaban todavía demasiado lejos y a la derecha se aproximaban varios Mortífagos a toda velocidad.

Lucius no lo pensó más, era ahora o nunca. O lo hacía o los únicos seres que amaba en el mundo morirían sin remedio. Sabía que por la Profecía el único que podía matar al Señor Oscuro era Potter, y temía que de lanzar un Avada a Voldemort pasara algo similar a lo ocurrido con el muchacho siendo niño y éste se volviera contra él, arrebatándole su magia y destruyéndolo. Su única posibilidad era lanzar a Voldemort un maleficio que lo distrajera el tiempo suficiente como para que Potter pudiera acabar con él.

Sabía lo que vendría después de eso pero no le importaba. Respirando profundamente, apuntó al Señor Tenebroso y gritó, dejando salir toda su angustia y rabia contenida:

-¡Cruccio!

Voldemort, tomado por sorpresa, empezó a retorcerse mientras todos a su alrededor quedaron momentáneamente en suspenso. Luego, el infierno estalló sobre Lucius. Los Mortífagos que estaban llegando empezaron a lanzar maldiciones en su contra, pero, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor, logró mantener el Cruciatus el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry y Draco alzaran sus varitas y, apuntando a Voldemort, gritaran al unísono:

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Todos los presentes vieron con asombro como de las varitas de ambos chicos salían sendos rayos de luz verde que, uniéndose en un solo haz, fueron a impactar en la humanidad del mago oscuro, quien emitió un agudo alarido y cayó al piso cual una marioneta sin hilos, la vida ya ausente de su cuerpo.

Entonces la lucha reinició con más furia aún. Los Mortífagos peleaban con la fuerza que da la desesperación y atacaban a Lucius con la rabia producto del sentirse traicionados. El cuerpo del rubio se retorcía en el piso, la capucha baja y la máscara caída, rogando porque todo terminara pronto y pudiera descansar por fin.

Mientras, los miembros de la Orden que habían visto todo trataban de impedir que lo siguieran maltratando. En medio de la confusión reinante, en que apenas se distinguía quien era quien, Draco lanzó un grito agónico llamándolo y trató de acercarse a él. Harry lo detuvo y los demás, dándose cuenta de quien había sido su anónimo benefactor, reanudaron su defensa con fiereza.

Lucius, desde el suelo, apenas podía respirar. Había recibido tal cantidad de maldiciones que estaba seguro que no iba a poder sobrevivir, pero no quería morir allí, no entre tanta ruina y desolación. Prefería regresar al pasado, al lugar que más amaba en el mundo, y entonces sí, dejarse ir. Con un esfuerzo realmente sobrehumano, arrastró su mano derecha hasta su cuello, y la dejó caer desmayadamente sobre el broche de su capa, mientras lanzaba una última mirada al rostro desesperado de Severus Snape.

°°°°°

El hombre rubio abrió los ojos con dificultad e intentó enfocar un punto en el espacio. Trató de moverse pero el dolor fue insoportable y emitió un ronco gemido. Desistió en su intención y trato de respirar profundo, pero eso le consiguió un nuevo latigazo de dolor. Empezó a respirar suavemente y trato de obligar a su nublada mente a analizar su situación.

Evidentemente no estaba muerto, pues los muertos no sentían dolor y a él le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo. Al respirar también lo atacaba una punzada lacerante, así que lo más probable es que tuviera un pulmón perforado. Arrastro su mano con dificultad hacia su muslo interno derecho, que le dolía con especial intensidad, y notó una sustancia caliente y pegajosa, _"Sangre"_ pensó preocupado, pues era evidente que había brotado una gran cantidad.

Apretando los dientes para tratar de atenuar el dolor, giró la cabeza con la intención de verificar dónde se encontraba. Pudo distinguir una interminable llanura amarilla que se perdía en la lejanía. _"La playa"_ reflexionó, ahora seguro de haber llegado al lugar correcto. Giró un poco más la cabeza, y en su línea visual aparecieron unas grandes rocas que reconoció de inmediato.

Un destello de esperanza lo inundó; estaba muy cerca de la casa y tal vez el viejo guardián, quien siempre estaba vigilante, podría descubrirlo. Pero para que eso ocurriera tenía que salir de detrás de esas enormes rocas y llegar a un punto más visible desde la casa.

Rechinando los dientes llevó su mano derecha a la manga izquierda de su túnica y dio un tirón. Jadeó ante el agudo dolor que ello le significó y cayó sobre la arena nuevamente, luchando por recuperarse. Incorporándose levemente llevó la tira de tela hasta su pierna derecha y la ató alrededor del muslo, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para contener la salida de sangre.

Se dejó caer nuevamente tratando de recuperarse. Un nuevo tirón, esta vez en la manga derecha de su túnica, le proveyó de un buen pedazo de seda negra. Esperó unos instantes y luego doblo el tejido varias veces y llevándolo a su boca, lo mordió con fuerza.

Entonces empezó la agonía.

Apenas sostenido por su fuerte instinto de supervivencia, empezó por tratar de darse vuelta sobre si mismo, ya que avanzar de espaldas le resultaba de todo punto imposible. Una vez que lo hubo logrado hizo una nueva pausa. Cuando la agonía del dolor disminuyó, comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente por la arena. Cada nuevo movimiento enviaba latigazos de dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero aún así no desistió.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba al terrible esfuerzo provocándole fuertes náuseas se detuvo nuevamente. Mientras vomitaba sobre la arena una masa sanguinolenta pensó que ya era el final, que lo mejor que podía hacer era acostarse y dejar que todo terminara. Pero de nuevo su instinto de supervivencia clamó, y reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza empezó a arrastrarse nuevamente, centímetro a centímetro. Un poco más, sólo faltaba un poco. Unos metros y lo habría superado.

Entonces un nuevo espasmo de náuseas lo acometió, mucho más fuerte que el anterior. El mundo se desdibujó y Lucius se hundió en una intensa y acogedora oscuridad.

Continuará...

Bueno, este es mi único Severus/Lucius, que aún no sé cómo logré hacerlo , espero les guste aunque sea un poquito. Besos.


	2. MIAW

Título: Contigo hasta el final

Autora: Ali

Clasificación: NC 17

Pareja: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos de Rowling. No gano nada al usarlos un ratito, es sólo diversión.

Nota de Autora: Lucifer y Segrael no son míos sino de Ayesha, gracias por prestármelos amiguita.

Además, me tomé una 'licencia de autor' respecto a la diferencia de años entre Lucius y Severus, espero sepan disculparme.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contienen lemon explícito, por si alguien desea saltárselo

**Capítulo 2**

**MIAW**

Severus Snape irrumpió como una tromba en la enfermería, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Madame Pomfrey y miradas ansiosas del resto de los presentes.

-¿Qué has podido averiguar?- preguntó de inmediato Draco, desprendiéndose de los brazos de Harry y haciendo un gesto de dolor ante la brusquedad del gesto. Tenía el hombro vendado y contusiones y magulladuras por el resto del cuerpo-. ¿Lo encontraron?

-No- denegó el hombre con gesto severo.

-No ha podido desaparecer en el aire- intervino Remus, mostrando una venda alrededor de su cabeza.

-Hay mucha confusión, y lamentablemente no disponemos de demasiados recursos para buscarlo- explicó el Maestro de Pociones.

-¿Cómo que no?- gritó el joven rubio furioso-. Mi padre está gravemente herido, todos vimos como lo atacaron los Mortífagos. Podría estar agonizando en este momento, hasta el más mínimo segundo es importante.

-El ambiente allá afuera es terrible- razonó Severus tratando de hacerlo entender, aún cuando él mismo quería lanzar gritos de impotencia-. Dumbledore está muerto- un silencio opresivo siguió a esta declaración, sólo roto por el leve grito de consternación de Madame Pomfrey-, acaban de llevar su cuerpo al Ministerio, junto con los de muchos aurores y varios alumnos del colegio- su semblante se ensombreció al pensar en esas jóvenes vidas-, y los heridos son incontables. No hay recursos disponibles para buscar a tu padre, y tampoco les interesa hacerlo, para el Ministerio él es un proscrito.

-Pero no entiendo- dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba a Draco quien, luego del exabrupto inicial y fiel a su formación como Malfoy, había encajado la mandíbula y observaba a Severus con semblante pétreo-. Lucius Malfoy nos ayudó, de no ser por él, a estas alturas probablemente todos estaríamos muertos

-Pero sólo lo vimos unos pocos miembros de la Orden- replicó Severus con tono pausado-, y en estos momentos es muy difícil convencer a la gente de cualquier cosa. Nadie escucha razones. Hay muchas pérdidas y mucho dolor. Si alguien lo encontrara, lo más probable es que ni siquiera le permitirían hablar. Lo matarían en el acto.

Harry aferró con más fuerza el cuerpo del rubio que había comenzado a temblar imperceptiblemente.

-Entonces- preguntó Draco con voz gélida-¿nadie está buscando a mi padre¿Van a dejar que se muera solo, como un perro?

-Nos están ayudando algunos miembros de la Orden, Tonks, Kingsley, Ojo Loco y los Weasley, incluso Hermione se unió al grupo a pesar que todavía está aturdida y dolorida. Han estado rastreando los terrenos a conciencia, pero sin resultados.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos nosotros aquí? Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos- Draco se levantó con tanta brusquedad que sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó desmadejado contra el cuerpo de Harry.

-Usted no va a ningún lado, jovencito- lo regañó Madam Pomfrey-. Su herida es muy severa y perdió demasiada sangre. Y antes de que hable- prosiguió, mirando fijamente a Remus-, usted tampoco puede ir.

-Tranquilo, amor- musitó Harry, dando un pequeño beso en la sien del rubio-. Yo voy a ir con Severus a ayudar en la búsqueda. Ustedes dos quédense aquí, en cuanto sepamos algo vendré a avisar.

-No, Harry, yo...

Antes que pudiera continuar, las chimenea de la enfermería crepitó y la cabeza de un anciano de bigotes y pelo blanco apareció entre las llamas.

-¿Ahí se encuentra el Profesor Snape?- preguntó a Madame Pomfrey que había acudido a ver de qué se trataba-. Por favor, es muy urgente.

-Jason- exclamó Severus, llegando alarmado frente a la chimenea. Si el anciano lo estaba llamando con tanta premura es porque había pasado algo muy grave-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es el señor Lucifer, señor- contestó el anciano-. Está aquí, y está muy mal.

Una expresión indescifrable, mezcla de alivio y temor, cubrió los rasgos de Severus. Por un momento pareció congelado, pero reaccionando de inmediato, ordeno:

-Jasón, abre la red floo, voy para allá- antes de entrar en la chimenea, se giró hacia los demás y fijó la vista en Draco-. No sigan buscando, ya sé donde está. En cuanto pueda los llamaré

-Pero...- intentó protestar el joven Malfoy.

-Quédate tranquilo, Draco- musitó Severus, suavizando la mirada-. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda me comunicaré con ustedes- y sin esperar más, dio un paso adelante y desapareció entre las llamas.

°°°°°

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Severus nada más entrar en la pequeña casa de playa de su propiedad.

-En su dormitorio, amo- fue la escueta respuesta del encargado.

Severus corrió hacia el dormitorio y nada más entrar los vívidos recuerdos lo golpearon inclementes. Muy pocas veces había regresado a ese sitio luego que Lucius y él se separaron y en ninguna de esas ocasiones había querido entrar en el dormitorio. Y ahora estaba ahí, y quien él consideró su pareja por tantos años, estaba tendido en su cama, agonizando.

Éste último pensamiento fue el que lo hizo reaccionar. Corrió hacia la cama y se detuvo horrorizado, ni sus más terribles previsiones lo habían preparado para lo que encontró. Lucius estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados y por la palidez de su rostro y la levedad de su respiración, casi parecía que estaba muerto. Su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado, con hematomas y heridas por doquier, y su rostro, su hermoso rostro, estaba totalmente deformado a causa de las contusiones.

Severus notó con preocupación la herida del muslo, apenas contenida por un torniquete, y la respiración inconstante del herido. Tocó su frente con temblorosos dedos y notó que estaba extremadamente caliente, y por lo que pudo notar, sus pulsaciones eran muy lentas.

Ante la sensación de sus dedos en el rostro, el hombre rubio se movió ligeramente y emitió un leve susurro, casi imperceptible.

-Segrael.

-Es todo lo que ha hecho desde que lo encontré, amo Severus, susurrar su nombre casi en agonía.

-Está muy mal, y yo no tengo ni el conocimiento ni los recursos para ayudarlo- musitó Severus, más para si mismo que para Jasón-. Espera aquí un momento y no lo pierdas de vista. Y sigue poniéndole paños fríos en la frente- terminó, señalando la palangana situada en una mesa cercana y que evidentemente había sido utilizada para tal fin.

Sin esperar respuesta, corrió de nuevo hacia la chimenea, lanzó un pequeño puñado de polvos floo y gritó "Mansión Matinson". Al instante, una cabeza coronada de una espesa mata de cabello castaño apareció entre las llamas, al tiempo que una sonrisa sincera iluminaba el rostro de el doctor en medimagia y cirujano mágico, Tomas Matinson.

-Severus, que gusto verte- lo saludó con alegría-. Ya escuché las noticias de la batalla. ¿Estabas ahí, no¿Te encuentras bien?- ahora se percibía un cierto tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Estoy bien- declaró el mago moviendo las manos nervioso-, pero te necesito con urgencia- al ver que el otro tenía toda la intención de empezar a interrogarlo, agregó-. Cuando llegues aquí te explico, voy a mantener abierta la red para ti, pero por favor, ven ya. Es caso de vida o muerte.

-Está bien- aceptó el medimago de inmediato-. Apártate, voy para allá.

Momentos después, el hombre emergía por la chimenea y miraba a Severus con semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó nada más llegar.

-Acompáñame- dijo Severus y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio, seguido de un medimago cada vez más desconcertado.

-¡Merlín, es Lucius!- exclamó el hombre en cuanto entró en la habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos presurosos hacia la cama, asumiendo de inmediato una actitud profesional. Después de revisarlo a conciencia, se giró hacia Severus con el rostro extremadamente serio.

-Está muy mal- declaró-. Es evidente que ha perdido mucha sangre, y el nivel de la fiebre indica que hay un severo trauma interno y una fuerte infección. Creo que tiene un pulmón perforado y quien sabe si tenga algún otro órgano vital dañado. Es más que probable que haya una hemorragia interna- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Severus-. Debes llevarlo a San Mungo.

-No puedo- negó Severus con firmeza-. En cuanto sepan que es él estará perdido y si se recupera, su destino más probable será el beso del Dementor.

-¿Es lo que se merece, no?- inquirió Tomas, repitiendo lo que probablemente diría todo el mundo.

-No, Tom- dijo Severus, con la esperanza de poder convencerlo-. Lucius ha cometido muchos errores, es cierto, pero en gran medida gracias a él ahora podemos respirar tranquilos- y sin más, le explicó brevemente todo lo ocurrido en la batalla final-. Créeme- dijo, al ver la expresión no muy convencida del medimago-, no sólo lo vi yo y su hijo Draco, sino el mismísimo Harry Pottter, él te lo podrá confirmar.

El hombre se quedó observando a Severus un buen rato, sopesando sus palabras. Sabía que el Profesor de Pociones no mentiría en algo como eso.

-Está bien- aceptó al fin-. Te creo. Pero aún así, no puedo atenderlo aquí. No existen las condiciones necesarias, no tengo equipo ni ayudantes.

-Dime lo que necesitas y yo te lo conseguiré- le aseguró Severus-. Además, puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, mi entrenamiento en pociones ha incluido otras destrezas relacionadas con la salud- al ver que el hombre dudaba, insistió-: Por favor, Tomas. Dale una oportunidad. Si no por él, al menos hazlo por mí.

-Está bien- cedió su amigo al fin-. Te voy a dar una lista de lo que necesito, trata de traerlo lo antes posible. Mientras tanto, veré cómo me las arreglo para conservarlo con vida.

°°°°°°

Severus se trasladó al Callejón Diagón y luego de prácticamente saquear su cuenta de Gringots, se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn, sabiendo que aunque con toda seguridad le costaría una fortuna, allí encontraría todo aquello que necesitaba, con el adicional de que nadie le haría demasiadas preguntas.

Luego de una y mil peripecias, logró encontrar todo lo encargado, con excepción de una poción extremadamente rara. Recordando con alivio que tenía una pequeña cantidad de la misma en su stock del laboratorio en Hogwarts, y felicitándose internamente por su manía de coleccionar muestras de pociones raras, regresó a la villa, dejó todo lo demás en manos de Tomas, y luego de verificar que Lucius continuaba estable, se trasladó a Hogwarts.

Salió a toda prisa por la chimenea de su oficina, para encontrarse allí reunidos a Harry, Draco y Remus.

-¿Y ustedes siguen juntos?- preguntó con simpatía teñida de sarcasmo, mientras se dirigía hacia un anaquel cerrado.

-Estábamos esperando a que te comunicaras- dijo Draco con un tono de reproche.

Severus extrajo la medicina que necesitaba y miró al joven Malfoy. Estaba extremadamente urgido, pero la imagen destrozada del muchacho le hizo detenerse por un breve segundo.

-Mira, Draco- musitó con voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Encontraron a Lucius. Está en un lugar seguro en manos de un medimago excelente, un viejo amigo mío- alzó una mano para impedir que Draco lo interrumpiera-. No te voy a mentir, tu padre está muy mal, pero estamos haciendo hasta lo indecible para salvarlo. Ahora tengo que irme porque Lucius necesita esta droga con urgencia, pero en cuanto sepa algo prometo que te avisaré.

Draco encajo los dientes y no dijo nada. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Los estúpidos Aurores del Ministerio, pensando que su padre iría a pedirle ayuda, le habían lanzado un hechizo localizador, con el cual sabían donde estaba en todo momento.

Eso le impedía acudir junto a su padre, ya que sería demasiado raro que fuera a un lugar poco común, los del Ministerio sumarían dos más dos. Tenía que medir cuidadosa y fríamente cada uno de sus pasos si quería proteger a su padre.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó Remus, realmente preocupado.

-Apoyen a Draco- fue la seca respuesta de Severus Snape, antes de entrar en la chimenea y desaparecer al instante.

°°°°°°

Había sido una lucha ardua, inclemente. En más de una oportunidad los magos que la libraban estuvieron a punto de perderla. En más de una oportunidad, el hombre rubio que se balanceaba entre la vida y la muerte había estado a punto de partir. Sin embargo, luego de muchas horas, Tomas Matison se despojó de los guantes quirúrgicos y giró su cansado rostro para enfrentar la ansiosa mirada de Severus Snape.

-Ya se hizo todo lo que se podía hacer- murmuró con el rostro serio-. Ahora todo depende de él y de su posibilidad de recuperación.

-¿Aún no está fuera de peligro, verdad?- preguntó Severus con expresión inescrutable.

-No- confirmó el medimago-. Las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas serán cruciales. Si logra superarlas, es casi seguro que pueda recuperarse- se quitó la bata blanca y se dirigió hacia un sillón donde había colocado su capa de viaje-. Supongo que es innecesario que te diga que necesita vigilancia constante- ante un asentimiento de Severus, continuó-: Volveré a primera hora de la mañana, pero si notas algún cambio, por muy ligero que sea, me llamas de inmediato- al ver que su amigo se disponía a acompañarlo, negó con un gesto-. Conozco el camino, quédate con Lucius, te necesita- y sin otra palabra, cruzó la puerta en dirección a la sala.

Severus retrocedió hasta la cama de Lucius y convocando un cómodo sillón y el último libro que estaba leyendo, una novela llamada Poison, se instaló a vigilar el sueño del durmiente. Estuvo unos minutos intentando concentrarse en la lectura, pero sus ojos no podían permanecer apartados mucho tiempo del blanco rostro del enfermo. Extendió una mano y apartó cuidadosamente un mechón rubio platino que caía incómodo sobre el rostro del mago dormido. Al sentir la suavidad del cabello entre sus dedos, fue incapaz de resistirse y retrocedió al pasado, al momento en que esa cascada platinada lo había impactado por primera vez.

°°°°°°

_El pequeño de cabello oscuro y rostro ceñudo estaba sentado en solitario en un compartimiento del Expreso que lo llevaba por primera vez a Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería donde iba a estudiar durantes los próximos 7 años. _

En el andén había podido notar el entusiasmo y nerviosismo de algunos niños que al parecer iban a ser sus futuros compañeros. También había observado que algunos de esos chicos habían ido formando grupos en el tren, de hecho, creía que el único ser humano que estaba solo en un compartimiento era él.

Tampoco le importaba demasiado ese hecho. Ya se había acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran por ser tan poco agraciado y demasiado hosco, y en ningún momento tuvo la esperanza de que eso cambiara cuando entrara en Hogwarts. Estaba curtido, y podría superar los siguientes años como había hecho hasta el momento; de hecho, el no estar cerca de un padre abusador y una madre indiferente definitivamente era ganancia.

Fijó sus negros ojos en la ventana, viendo como las imágenes se sucedían unas a otras a una velocidad de vértigo. La campiña era hermosa, pero él no estaba en ánimo de notar la belleza que lo rodeaba. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no notó que la puerta del compartimiento se abría, y alguien entraba con paso ligero.

-Vaya, vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí- se escuchó burlona una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. Parece que tenemos un enano de primero.

Severus se giró para enfrentar al extraño pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Era el muchacho más hermoso que había visto en su vida, delgado, de porte aristocrático, con sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio platino, parecía un verdadero ángel.

-Mira, sanguijuela- gruño un chico alto y tosco parado al lado del rubio-. Necesitamos este compartimiento, así que mejor vas saliendo.

Severus despertó de su ensoñación y se giró hacia el otro muchacho con ojos furiosos. Lucius Malfoy dio un respingo, nunca había visto tanto fuego ni tanto espíritu en una mirada. Nunca.

-Sácame tú- retó Severus, con más coraje que sensatez, al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

-Vaya, si el niño tiene varita- se burlo el otro-. ¿También la sabes usar?

-Pruébame.

Cuando el adolescente burlón empezaba a sacar su varita, Lucius lo detuvo.

-Basta, Goyle- advirtió secamente-. Deja al muchacho en paz, mira que podría quedar en nuestra Casa.

Goyle miró a su amigo extrañado, era la primera vez que Lucius evitaba que diera una lección a un mocoso. Sin embargo, el rubio ignoró la expresión de su guardaespaldas y se giró hacia Severus.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Severus Snape- contestó el muchacho, cuya expresión se había suavizado nuevamente.

-¿Snape?- repitió Lucius con una sonrisa-. Mi padre conoce a los Snape. ¿Lo ves, Goyle? El chico es un Slytherin.

-Sí, pero...

-Nada de peros- replico el otro-. A partir de ahora Severus está bajo mi protección- declaró, mientras los ojos negros brillaban de emoción-. Quédate tranquilo, pequeño. Está noche serás recibido como se debe en la mesa de Slytherin- y sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta y salió seguido de un asombrado Goyle.

A partir de ese momento la perspectiva de Severus para su estancia en la escuela cambió drásticamente. Había prometido a su padre que saldría en Slytherin pero no le importaba mucho el asunto. Pero ahora sí, saldría en la Casa de las Serpientes aunque tuviera que amenazar al sombrero seleccionador para conseguirlo.

°°°°°

-Señor- la voz de Jasón lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos

De inmediato dirigió la vista hacia el convaleciente. Notando que estaba todo bien, se giró hacia Jasón.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz cansada.

-Me preguntaba- el anciano dudó brevemente- si no le gustaría que yo cuidara al señor Lucifer mientras usted come algo y descansa un rato.

-No es necesario- denegó el hombre-, estoy perfectamente, no me siento cansado. Pero gracias por preguntar.

-Pero lleva todo el día sin comer- insistió el hombre-. No va a poder cuidarlo si usted no se cuida a si mismo.

-No tengo hambre- negó de nuevo-. Pero si agradecería un poco de café.

-Lo que mande- Jasón se dio por vencido, conocía a su amo lo suficiente como para saber que insistir más sería contraproducente-. Enseguida regreso.

Al poco rato, el guardián regresó portando un juego de café y una bandeja con pastas, y le sirvió una taza. Cuando el hombre se retiró, Severus se sumergió nuevamente en los recuerdos.

°°°°°

_A diferencia de lo que creía, sus primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts habían sido los mejores de su vida. En cuanto se corrió la voz del que Lucius Malfoy, el Rey de Slytherin, lo protegía, su vida transcurrió muy, muy placenteramente. Aunque el rubio estaba dos cursos por encima de él, muchas veces lo invitaba a reunirse con su grupo y hacerle la vida imposible a los chicos de otras Casas, especialmente a los Gryffindors, y muy especialmente a cuatro imbéciles arrogantes que se hacían llamar a si mismos Los Merodeadores _

Pero ahora, en su quinto año, el panorama se presentaba desolador ante Severus. Poco a poco, la admiración inicial por su ángel se había ido transformando en amor, un amor glorioso pero terrible, pues no era correspondido y nunca lo sería. ¿Cómo el Rey, por muy benevolente que fuera, se iba a fijar en él?

Desde que había aceptado su amor su vida había sido muy dura. Lucius era el chico más popular del colegio y siempre tenía alguien a su lado, chico o chica, aunque todo el mundo decía que terminaría casándose con Narcisa Blake, en una boda concertada por los padres de ambos cuando apenar eran unos niños, la unión de dos de las familias de sangre pura más importantes del Mundo Mágico.

Dolía hasta morir que Lucius no lo viera más que como su hermanito pequeño cuando lo que él ansiaba era que lo abrazara, lo besara, lo amara. Él no quería un hermano mayor, anhelaba un amante.

Y ahora iba a perder incluso al amigo. En unos pocos meses acabaría el curso, Lucius se graduaría y no volvería a verlo y eso lo destrozaba. Severus sintió que se asfixiaba. Esa noche se estaba celebrando un fastuoso baile en el castillo pero pese a la insistencia de sus amigos prefirió no asistir, aduciendo que se sentía mal. Pero la verdad es que no soportaba la idea de ver a un hermoso y sonriente Lucius, bailando, conversando, sonriendo y coqueteando con todos, con todos menos él.

Sintiendo que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco, salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia el lago, al lugar que solía ir cuando quería estar realmente solo. Se sentó bajo un gran sauce y comenzó a tirar piedras al lago, mientras su mirada se perdía en las ondas que producían al chocar contra la mansa superficie del agua.

-Si sigues haciendo eso vas a despertar al calamar gigante.

Severus levantó la cabeza con brusquedad para encontrarse con unos ojos plateados fijos en el. Sin decir una palabra, giró de nuevo hacia el lago y siguió arrojando piedras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Lucius, extrañado

-Es mejor que regreses a la fiesta.

-No lo voy a hacer hasta que me digas por qué demonios no asististe al baile y qué haces aquí solo.

-¿A ti qué te importa?- espetó Severus con brusquedad, al tiempo que se levantaba y se alejaba varios pasos.

-Claro que me importa- replicó Lucius con voz dura-. Eres mi amigo, me intereso por ti.

-Claro- dijo Severus con sarcasmo-. Te preocupas por tu 'hermanito', por el pequeño Slytherin. Pues entérate- lo miró con la furia ardiendo en sus negras pupilas-. Ya no soy un niño, hace mucho que dejé de serlo- al notar que Lucius se acercaba, bajo la voz y terminó-. Es mejor que regreses al baile, te deben estar esperando.

-No.

-Vete Lucius, aquí no eres necesario.

-Pero no te das cuenta que yo sí necesito estar- musitó, antes de envolver a Severus entre sus brazos, buscar su boca y atraparla en un beso tierno y apasionado. El moreno envaró el cuerpo por la sorpresa, pero ante la insistencia de la otra boca, cuya lengua acariciaba su labio inferior solicitando entrada, abrió la propia y se dejó devorar por los labios que lo reclamaban.

Severus perdió conciencia de tiempo y lugar mientras se dejaba sumergir en el mar de sensaciones que esa boca y esos labios estaban generando en su interior. Cuando ya la falta de aire fue demasiada, se separaron y los labios de Lucius iniciaron su descenso por la mandíbula del otro chico, para terminar anidando en el tibio cuello, donde empezó a depositar besos y mordiscos que enviaban escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Severus y hacían que su excitación creciera a pasos agigantados.

Las manos de Lucius viajaron hasta las estrechas caderas y siguieron su recorrido hasta posarse en las redondas nalgas, antes de, con un movimiento imperioso, atraer a Severus hacia si, logrando que sus durezas entrechocaran, lo cual provocó un gemido mutuo. Sin detenerse, el chico rubio apagó los gemidos del otro con su boca y empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de Severus en un movimiento lleno de lujuria y ansiedad. Separo sus labios del moreno y subió hacia su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo y susurrando entre jadeos de excitación:

-Te deseo- los blancos dientes mordisquearon la oreja con pasión-. No te imaginas cuanto ni desde hace cuanto tiempo. Me muero por hacerte el amor.

Severus abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. ¿Lucius lo deseaba¿Desde hacía tiempo?

-No te sorprendas tanto- rió el rubio aún desde el suave hueco del cuello de su compañero de Casa, mientras sus manos acariciaban su firme pecho y empezaban a desabrochar los botones de su túnica-. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo apetecible que eres?

-¿Yo?- jadeó Severus, derritiéndose ante las atenciones que estaba recibiendo-. ¿De qué hablas?... ¿No sólo no soy atractivo...si no que soy hosco...¡Merlín! sigue, por favor...Soy huraño...Sí, más... ¿Cómo te puedo gustar?

-No eres huraño- la lengua de Lucius siguió jugueteando con el pezón que en ese momento acaparaba su atención mientras su mano derecha acariciaba la espalda de Severus y la izquierda bajaba lentamente a la pretina del pantalón, la túnica y la camisa ya caídas en el suelo-. Eres reservado- volvió a subir la cabeza y habló sobre sus labios-, sombrío- la mano había abierto el pantalón y se deslizaba bajo los boxers, acariciando todo cuanto encontraba a su paso-, misterioso. Me muero por hacerte el amor.

Había una pregunta implícita en esas palabras, pero Severus era absolutamente incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. La suavidad de esa boca contra la suya y las expertas caricias de esa mano sobre su sexo, estaban a punto de llevarlo hacia la locura, por lo que se limitó a mover la cabeza asintiendo, único movimiento que se sentía capaz de hacer.

Sonriendo, Lucius lo besó nuevamente y empujándolo con mucho cuidado lo recostó sobre el mullido césped, antes de dedicarse a despojarlo de las prendas que aún vestía, mientras acariciaba y besaba hasta el más pequeño resquicio de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Cuando hubo concluido su placentera labor, se separó, se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos.

Severus gimió ante la pérdida, pero Lucius le regaló una cálida sonrisa y una ardiente mirada y comenzó a desnudarse, lenta, muy lentamente, observando la ansiosa expresión del rostro de su futuro amante. Cuando su espléndida masculinidad salió a la luz, Severus fue incapaz de contener un gemido ahogado.

Arrodillándose de nuevo a su lado, Lucius busco la boca ávida para besarla apasionadamente. Notando que Severus empezaba a acariciarlo torpemente, deseoso de prodigarle las mismas atenciones que había recibido, susurro:

-Shh, tranquilo- besó su boca y su mano se posó en su intensa dureza, deslizándose de la base a la punta en una suave caricia y recibiendo en respuesta un agónico gemido-. Hoy es tu día, quiero que lo disfrutes.

Los labios de Lucius bajaron por el pecho moreno con una sinuosidad y lentitud desesperantes, entreteniéndose en acariciar los pezones y el ombligo, delinear los marcados pectorales, mordisquear la firme carne del bajo vientre y lamer el inicio de la ingle. Ignorando de momento la erguida dureza, manos y lengua empezaron a juguetear con los testículos, hasta que de los labios de Severus escapó un sonido agónico.

-Lucius, ahhhhh.

El rubio sonrió y sin esperar más, tomó entre sus labios la masculinidad de Severus y empezó a acariciarlo con labios y lengua y a masturbarlo hasta que el otro fue incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo y con un gritó, se descargo con fuerza en la cálida boca.

Lucius, sonriendo, regresó a los labios de Severus y lo atacó en un beso apasionado, continuando con las caricias, permitiendo que se recuperara y dando tiempo a que las hormonas empezaran a actuar de nuevo. Cuando notó que el pene del otro chico se endurecía nuevamente en su mano, susurró en su oído:

-¿Quieres probar algo más?- la pregunta fue hecha con un tono plagado de lujuria.

-Sí- contestó Severus, aunque en su cara se veía claramente que sentía cierta inseguridad ante lo que sucedería a continuación-. Sí quiero, pero yo no...

-Lo sé- musitó el rubio, acariciando su pecho para tranquilizarlo-, pro no tengas miedo, seré muy cuidadoso.

Utilizando el propio semen de Severus como lubricante, se dispuso a preparar a su amigo. Cuando el primer dedo de Lucius entró en el estrecho canal, notó como el muchacho moreno se tensaba tremendamente.

-Tranquilo- Lucius habló con mucha suavidad.

-Disculpa, es que...

-No debes disculparte, es natural al ser tu primera vez. Sólo debes relajarte y dejarme hacer a mí, ya verás.

El chico se relajó momentáneamente, pero al sentir la invasión del segundo dedo se tensó una vez más. Lucius no quería hacerle mucho daño y sabía que si el otro no se relajaba ello sería inevitable, así que buscó frenéticamente una idea para lograr que el otro se distrajera hasta que pudiera llegar a su próstata, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera el placer superaría al dolor y Severus se relajaría. Entonces pensó en algo, si lo podía hacer reír...quien sabe...

-¡MIAW!- Lucius soltó un maullido largo y seductor.

-¿Estás maullando?- preguntó Severus sonriendo al tiempo que se relajaba visiblemente.

-¿Sí?- musitó Lucius moviendo de nuevo los dedos poco a poco, empezando a distender el canal-. He pensado que cada vez que hagamos el amor maullaré. ¡MIAW!- agregó un tercer dedo y Severus apenas se resintió-. ¿No te gusta?

-Sí- jadeó Severus lanzando una exclamación ahogada, Lucius había llegado a su próstata-. Merlín...Lucius...ahhh- tratando de recuperar la respiración, agregó-. Me gusta. Es sexy

Lucius trabajo un poco más en el canal mientras Severus lanzaba gemidos de placer, el dolor relegado al fondo de su mente, por lo que el rubio decidió que ya era tiempo o él no aguantaría mucho más, así que se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Severus y le levantó las caderas para facilitar el acceso.

-Te va a doler un poco al principio- musitó-, pero pronto pasará, lo prometo

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-Lo que quieras

-¿Podrías volver a maullar?

Sonriendo con una mezcla de lujuria, y sí, por qué no, con cierta ternura, Lucius puso la punta de su pene frente al orificio distendido y con un potente MIAW empujó, deslizándose a través del estrecho canal.

Severus gimió de dolor pero no se tensó. Lucius esperó a que el cuerpo del muchacho se acostumbrara a la intromisión mientras lanzaba pequeños maullidos. Cuando las caderas de Severus se arquearon pidiéndole de forma inconsciente continuar, Lucius se deslizó hacia fuera y volvió a entrar, una y otra vez, a un ritmo cada vez más desenfrenado, mientras los gemidos de ambos y los maullidos de Lucius llenaban el aire. Poco después, dos potentes gritos resonaron mientras ambos magos dejaban salir la excitación contenida y colapsaban uno en brazos del otro, exhaustos y satisfechos.

Tiempo después, Lucius se apartó de Severus, quien estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre su pecho, se levantó, tomó su varita, se lanzó un hechizo limpiador y procedió a vestirse.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Severus, decepcionado, mientras se paraba y lo imitaba.

-Sí- contesto Lucius lanzando un nuevo hechizo sobre su túnica, esta vez para alisarla-. Hace mucho rato que desaparecí del salón y deben estar preguntándose en dónde estoy.

Severus imaginó quienes deberían estar extrañándolo y sintió una terrible oleada de celos.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Tú no vienes?- preguntó con una sonrisa casi indiferente. El corazón de Severus se encogió, Lucius volvía a ser el muchacho frívolo y desinteresado de siempre.

-No, es mejor que no. Dije a mis compañeros de cuarto que no me sentía bien.

-En ese caso- Lucius se acercó y lo beso levemente en los labios-, nos veremos mañana.

-Espera, Lucius- lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de partir-. ¿Qué pasará mañana?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Con nosotros. ¿Qué pasará¿Qué somos ahora?

-Lo que siempre hemos sido, buenos amigos- al ver la expresión sombría de Severus, explicó-. Debemos ser discretos. La situación es muy difícil, mi padre tiene sus planes y por lo pronto debo fingir que los voy a seguir. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego.

-Dinero y poder¿no?- dijo Severus con ironía.

-Exacto- replicó el rubio con tono práctico-. Pero no te preocupes, nos vamos a seguir viendo. Este encuentro definitivamente se tiene que repetir.

Y sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta y partió, dejando a Severus más deprimido que al principio, sintiendo que sólo era para el rubio un juguete más, y con la horrible certeza de que él le iba a permitir jugar cada vez que quisiera.

Continuará...

**Muchisimas gracias a Chibi-Kaisie y Ailuj por sus comentarios, las quiero. Puse la respuesta en un review aparte, que ya bastante bien voy si no me borran la historia por el lemon . Muchos besos a todos los que me lean**


	3. Aquí estaré

Título: Contigo hasta el final

Autora: Ali

Clasificación: NC 17

Pareja: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos de Rowling. No gano nada al usarlos un ratito, es sólo diversión.

Resumen: Este es mí regalo para mi amiguita Aye por su cumple. Lucius toma una decisión que cambiará su destino completamente. ¿Qué pasará al final¿Se hundirá en el abismo o realmente será su salvación?

Nota de Autora: Lucifer y Segrael no son míos sino de Ayesha, gracias por prestármelos amiguita.

**Capítulo 3**

**Aquí estaré**

El ruido del libro al caer al piso lo sacó de su ensoñación. Lo levantó pensando distraídamente que al parecer esa noche no avanzaría mucho en la lectura, lo colocó sobre una mesita lateral y se acercó a la cama a chequear al herido. Al notar que la temperatura estaba comenzando a elevarse, le suministró una dosis de poción y le colocó una nueva toalla mojada con agua fría sobre la frente.

Se quedó observándolo por un largo rato antes de mirar el reloj mágico colocado encima de la mesilla de noche. Las cinco de la mañana, ya habían pasado seis horas largas desde que Tomas se fuera y no había percibido cambio alguno en Lucius, excepto ese aumento de temperatura. Se moría por al menos captar un movimiento ligero, un pestañeo, algo que le indicara que el hombre estaba luchando por salvarse y la lucha estaba dando frutos. Pero nada.

_"Bueno"_ pensó mientras regresaba a su sillón dando un suspiro de resignación, _"al menos no está peor"_

Tomó nuevamente el libro, lo abrió en una página al azar y como si la historia lo impulsara hacia su pasado, se sumergió nuevamente en los recuerdos

°°°°°

_Los meses que siguieron al baile fueron los más desconcertantes y difíciles en la vida de Severus. Cada vez que Lucius se acercaba a él y lo besaba olvidaba todo y se transportaba a un mundo donde la ilusión de una vida en común lo apresaba y entonces era feliz. Pero cuando todo acababa y Lucius regresaba a sus coqueteos y a su actitud desdeñosa, como si los sentimientos del resto del mundo, Severus incluido, le importaran muy poco, el muchacho de pelo oscuro sentía que se desgarraba pedazo a pedazo. _

Cuando llegó el fin de curso Severus, dentro de su dolor, casi se sintió aliviado. Al menos no tendría que verlo día a día en brazos de uno y otra; dolía, pero quien sabe, era posible que al estar alejado encontrara algo de paz.

Pero Lucius no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él así de fácil y luego de un par de ruegos, lo convenció para verse de tanto en tanto. En vacaciones se encontraban en el Callejón Knockturn, en un hotelucho miserable pero muy discreto, y durante el año escolar se encontraban en la Casa de los Gritos cada vez que Severus tenía salida a Hogsmeade.

Fue en uno de esos encuentros, durante la última salida al pueblo antes de su graduación, cuando Lucius le propuso algo que cambiaría su vida drásticamente, sumergiéndolo en una vorágine de odio y violencia que él nunca deseó.

-Hola- saludó Severus alegremente, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amante la sonrisa murió en sus labios-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lucius se acercó lentamente hasta llegar junto al muchacho y unir sus labios en un apasionado beso; cuando rompió el beso, lo miró fijamente y explicó:

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Por un momento el corazón de Severus golpeteó locamente en el pecho, pensando que el otro le iba a sugerir una relación formal, algo que venía anhelando desde hacía dos años. Pero al ver la expresión de Lucius su esperanza se esfumó, definitivamente no se trataba de eso.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?

-Sabes que hace un año me uní al Señor Oscuro.

Severus frunció el ceño. Claro que lo sabía, por eso habían tenido la primera pelea seria de su relación. Aunque creía en la pureza de sangre y no estaba de acuerdo en que los magos puros se unieran con los sangre sucia o los muggles, no confiaba en Voldemort y tampoco aprobaba las cosas que escuchaba que hacían él y sus partidarios.

Es increíble- continuó Lucius, ignorando la expresión de Severus-. Estoy subiendo rápidamente, el Lord me tiene cada vez más confianza, y se siente tan bien tener el respeto de la gente.

-La adulación, querrás decir.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero se siente estupendo, ya lo verás.

-¿Cómo que ya lo veré?- demandó Severus frunciendo el ceño más profundamente-. Explícate.

-Estuve hablando de ti con el Señor Oscuro y está dispuesto a aceptarte en sus filas.

-Ni hablar- negó Severus con firmeza-. Mi padre ya intentó convencerme y no lo logró, no pienso bailar al son que toque ese loco.

-Ese loco como tú lo llamas está adquiriendo mayor poder cada vez- replicó el rubio con desprecio-, y pronto se convertirá en el amo del mundo mágico, y nosotros estaremos ahí con él. Te está concediendo un gran honor al recibirte, pronto te convertirás en uno de sus hombres de confianza- al ver que eso no lo convencía decidió jugar más fuerte-. Y podremos estar juntos al fin, si él nos apoya mi padre será incapaz de negarse a nuestra relación.

La expresión de Severus se suavizó y Lucius supo que ahora estaba tocando la tecla correcta, así que modificó 'ligeramente' su táctica.

-El Señor Oscuro me ofreció que serías mi pupilo, yo te instruiré y podremos estar juntos, como pareja.

Las palabras se iban metiendo poco a poco en la mente y en el corazón del chico.

Además, Lord Voldemort no es como lo pintan sus detractores, todo será maravilloso, ya lo verás.

Y al final Severus aceptó, sin saber que con ello ponía punto inicial a la peor etapa de su vida. Porque su estancia entre los Mortífagos no fue la maravilla que pintó Lucius. Lord Voldemort se había convertido en dueño y señor de su persona y las vejaciones y humillaciones se sucedieron unas a otras al punto que el Señor Oscuro lo maldecía por la equivocación más simple y los Mortífagos de mayor rango lo trataban como a un sirviente.  
Y lo que hacían con los muggles era terrible, las torturas, la muerte de inocentes, incluso niños, la crueldad infinita lo agobió hasta límites insoportables.

En cuanto a la idílica relación de pareja que le había pintado Lucius también resultó una quimera. Voldemort desconfiaba de cualquier tipo de relación que se estableciese entre sus subalternos, ya fuese amistosa, amorosa o de cualquier otra índole, pues temía que pudieran aliarse para cuestionar su poder, así que Severus se vio obligado a seguir ocultando su amor.

Durante ese tiempo, él y Lucius comenzaron a verse a escondidas en una casita de playa que Severus había heredado de sus abuelos al cumplir diecisiete años y cuya existencia ignoraban incluso sus padres. También cambiaron sus nombres y se convirtieron en Lucifer y Segrael.

El tiempo fue pasando y la situación era cada vez peor. Severus confirmó al fin lo que siempre había sabido y guiado por su ciego amor hacia Lucius, había pretendido ignorar: el Señor Oscuro era un monstruo. Y lo peor era que Lucius siempre ayudaba y defendía al maldito monstruo. Entonces se sintió asqueado, hasta un punto que creyó que todo su amor moría junto con sus esperanzas de tener una vida libre y feliz. Y luego pasó aquello, la estocada final sobre su corazón. Entonces decidió alejarse de todo.

°°°°°

-Severus.

Al escuchar la voz de Tomas Matinson pegó un salto sobresaltado y se paró de inmediato, fijando sus negros ojos en la comprensiva mirada del medimago.

-Tom, no sabía que estabas aquí- se disculpó, alisándose la túnica.

-Acabo de llegar- replicó el otro con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo pasó la noche?

-Sin ningún cambio- contestó Severus con semblante preocupado, mientras Tomas auscultaba al herido-. En la madrugada le subió la fiebre y le inyecté una dosis de poción como me indicaste, pero por lo demás no ha pasado nada, ni siquiera un movimiento o un gemido.

El medimago se inclinó y revisó los signos vitales de Lucius. Luego de varios chequeos, se enderezó y enfrentó los inquisitivos ojos de Severus.

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizó-. Él se encuentra bien, está dormido porque la mayor parte de su magia está concentrada en la recuperación de las heridas más graves, pero estoy seguro que en pocas horas lo tendremos de regreso- terminó con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado, Severus respiró con alivio.

Ahora, el que necesita descanso eres tú. Ve a desayunar y duerme un rato, yo me quedaré vigilando a Lucius.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, es una orden del doctor. ¿Tienes por ahí algo que leer para distraerme?- Severus tomó el libro de la mesita y se lo entregó-. ¿Poison¿Es bueno?

-Hasta donde he leído sí, mucho. El tipo de lectura que le encantaría a Lucius.

-En ese caso vete ya a descansar, y no quiero verte de vuelta antes de cuatro horas- le advirtió, antes que Severus desapareciera por la puerta con una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el dormitorio de huéspedes, Jasón le salió al encuentro.

-Señor, alguien lo llama por la chimenea.

-¿Por la chimenea?- preguntó Severus súbitamente alarmado-.¿Quién?

-El señor Harry Potter.

-Gracias, Jasón- dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño y torció su camino para dirigirse a la sala principal.

-Señor Potter- habló con dureza en cuanto estuvo frente a la chimenea encendida-. ¿Se puede saber cómo demonios consiguió conectarse a esta chimenea?

-No te enojes, Severus- hacía un tiempo que el hombre usaba su apellido sólo cuando estaba muy, muy enojado y Harry conocía la causa de ese enojo-. Utilicé unos cuantos trucos que me sé para interceptarte.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que el Ministerio podía interceptarte a ti?- preguntó Severus, tuteándolo pero manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto o qué?- la cara de Severus fue más que evidente y Harry esbozó una sonrisa-. Pues no lo soy. Tomé todas las precauciones. Además- hizo una mueca de resignación-, Draco está desesperado, si no tiene noticias pronto va a enloquecer, y lo que es peor, me va a enloquecer a mí- esta vez su semblante se tornó realmente preocupado-. ¿Cómo sigue Lucius?

-Está mejor- lo tranquilizó emitiendo a su vez una sonrisa casi invisible-. El medimago que lo atiende dice que se recuperará. ¿Y dónde está Draco?

-Lo dejé en casa, el hechizo localizador aún lo afecta, aunque estamos trabajando en tratar de bloquearlo- explicó Harry-. Remus me ha estado ayudando a conectarme con seguridad, a mí solo me era imposible, se necesita mucha magia- miró a Severus a los ojos y continuó-: También estamos trabajando en lo que se puede hacer para lograr que Lucius desaparezca hasta que su situación se aclare.

Severus se quedó mirándolo asombrado. Él había estado tan ocupado luchando por la vida de su antiguo amante que no se había puesto a pensar en qué haría si se recuperaba. De hecho, luego de la conversación con Tomas lo había borrado de su mente por completo.

-¿Y qué han pensado?- preguntó interesado.

-Un par de cosas, pero aún no lo definimos. Lo conversaremos cuando podamos ir a visitarte.

-¿Puedan venir¿Aquí?- inquirió Severus alarmado-. Ni se les ocurra.

-No te preocupes, no lo haremos hasta estar seguros que no hay riesgo alguno de que nos detecten. Confía en nosotros.

Severus se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, era evidente que la idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

Por favor, si hay algún cambio en la condición de Lucius o necesitas algo nos avisarás¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Vale. Voy a ver a Draco y a tranquilizarlo, pronto tendrás noticias nuestras- y sin otra palabra, la morena cabeza desapareció de la chimenea.

Severus se enderezó y se encaminó pensativo rumbo a su habitación. ¿Qué estarían tramando? Saber que ellos estaban tratando de conseguir una solución era extrañamente tranquilizador. Los conocía y sabía que si había forma humana de lograr proteger a Lucius y evitar que lo atraparan los Aurores del Ministerio, la encontrarían.

Al llegar al dormitorio de huéspedes se encontró nuevamente con Jasón, quien lo estaba esperando.

-Señor, su baño está preparado y le traje algo de desayunar- dijo, señalando una mesita cercana.

-¿Sabes que cada vez te pareces más a una madre?- comentó burlón mientras desaparecía en el cuarto de baño, dejando a Jasón con una comprensiva sonrisa en el rostro.

°°°°°

_Un Severus de diecinueve años se apareció en los terrenos ubicados frente a su casa de playa y entró apresuradamente en la vivienda. Lucius lo había citado con mucha urgencia y tenía que reconocer que estaba preocupado. _

-¿Dónde está el señor Lucifer?- preguntó a Jasón cuando salió a recibirlo.

-Salió a caminar por la playa- contestó el hombre-. Dejó dicho que lo esperaba donde siempre.

Tan rápido como había entrado, salió de la casa y se encaminó hacia la derecha. La tarde era espléndida y el disco del sol, de un color rojo brillante, al ocultarse en el horizonte lejano creaba un espectáculo grandioso.

Sin embargo, Severus era incapaz de reconocer la belleza que lo rodeaba. Todos sus pensamientos estaban es esa frase del maldito pergamino 'Necesito hablar contigo hoy mismo, debo decirte algo muy importante'

Caminaba aterrado, recordando el comportamiento de Lucius, cada vez más distante e indiferente. Tenía la certeza de que el otro deseaba terminar su relación. Y aunque en muchos momentos había llegado a odiar el lazo que lo unía al rubio, tenía que admitir, aunque fuera ante si mismo, que lo necesitaba junto a si para seguir. Tal vez fuera una relación amor-odio, un sentimiento masoquista y destructivo, pero era el único sentimiento real que había en su vida. A lo lejos distinguió la esbelta figura y la cabellera platinada azotada por el viento y, sin pensar, aceleró el paso

-¿A qué se debe tanta urgencia?- preguntó al llegar a su lado, cubriendo su ansiedad con el tono de frío desdén que había asumido los últimos años.

Lucius Malfoy se giró hacia él, su propio rostro tan inescrutable como el de su compañero.

-Me caso en una semana- fue la seca respuesta.

Por un breve instante Severus lo miró sin entender, hasta que al fin, el peso de las palabras que estaba escuchando cayó sobre él como una losa. Sin embargo, la práctica de los últimos tiempos vino en su ayuda y logró mantener la serenidad.

-Con Narcissa, supongo- más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Al ver el breve asentimiento de Lucius, continuó-: Ya veo que tu padre logro convencerte, supongo que la atracción de la fortuna Malfoy fue demasiado fuerte para resistirse.

-No se trata solamente de eso- dijo Lucius con una voz sin matices-. Mi Lord me lo exigió.

-¿El Lord?- el tono de Severus era burlón, con una burla que le desgarraba por dentro-. Entonces se trata de dinero y poder y de obedecer al amo como un fiel perro guardián.

-Todos debemos obedecerle.

-Sí, supongo que sí- aceptó Severus, antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que lo nuestro tenga que acabar, podemos seguir viéndonos aquí.

Severus emitió una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca de dolor.

-En realidad nunca hubo algo 'nuestro'- declaró con desdén-. Ahora simplemente las cosas están como siempre debieron estar.

-Espera- repitió Lucius al ver que el otro intentaba irse nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora qué Malfoy?- Lucius se resintió ante el desprecio es la voz habitualmente sedosa, por lo que le lanzó a su vez una mirada indiferente y replicó:

-La boda será en una semana- informó-, y el Señor Oscuro quiere que todos sus Mortifagos me acompañen en tan alegre acto- al ver que el otro lo miraba aparentemente impasible, continuó-¿Supongo que no te negarás a los deseos de tu Señor?

-Allí estaré- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y desandar el camino recorrido.

Y por supuesto que había estado. Pero no porque Voldemort lo exigiese, si no porque tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, sufrir hasta el último momento para buscar el valor que necesitaba para seguir.

Y había estado cuando Lucius y Narcissa habían intercambiado sus votos y promesas de amor. Y cuando el oficiante los había declarado marido y mujer. Y cuando se habían besado, mientras él sentía que los celos lo carcomían. Y hasta tuvo valor para sonreír y acudir a felicitar a los novios, y para brindar por su felicidad y descendencia, y para soportar largas horas de baile y risas. Y cuando todo terminó, con el corazón triste y el rostro pétreo, acudió a Hogwarts y dio el paso que nuevamente daría un cambio drástico a su vida. Se convirtió en espía de la Orden.

°°°°°

Severus se despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón palpitando de angustia y los ojos húmedos. De nuevo había estado soñando con esa maldita boda. Hacía muchos años que no lo asediaba ese sueño, pero imaginó que haber estado toda la noche atrapado por viejos recuerdos había contribuido a traer de vuelta las pesadillas. Giró los ojos hacia el reloj mágico en su mesilla de noche y se levantó precipitadamente. Habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que se había quedado dormido y eso era inadmisible.

Se vistió apresuradamente y casi corrió hacia la alcoba principal, donde fue recibido por un Tomas sonriente.

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó nada más entrar-. Y disculpa la demora, me quedé dormido.

-No hay nada que disculpar, necesitabas ese descanso con urgencia- señaló el medimago-. En cuanto a nuestro enfermo está mucho mejor, por lo visto Lucius Malfoy definitivamente escapó de ésta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente- replicó el hombre-. Toma, en este pergamino he puesto todas las indicaciones a seguir y las pociones que debe tomar, dosis, horarios y todo eso. Si sigue así, lo más probable es que despierte en unas horas- se dirigió hacia la silla donde estaba su capa-. Avísame en cuanto despierte o si notas algún cambio extraño. Estaré en mi casa.

-Tomas- llamó Severus al mago que se disponía a salir. Cuando éste se volteó, sólo dijo-: Gracias...- hizo una pausa intencional-... por 'todo'.

-No hay de qué, aunque aún no entiendo cómo va a hacer Lucius para desaparecer cuando se recupere. En fin, tú sabrás, de mi boca juro que nunca saldrá nada.

°°°°°°

-Segrael...

Al escuchar su antiguo apodo susurrado levantó la vista y acudió presuroso hacia el lecho del herido, quien en esos momentos se movía ansioso.

-Segrael...

-Aquí estoy- murmuró Severus al tiempo que colocaba su mano fresca sobre la frente de Lucius y apartaba unos cuantos mechones platinados de su pálido rostro-. Tranquilo- intentó apaciguarlo-, todo está bien.

-Tengo sed.

Severus se acercó a una jarra con agua fresca y empapando un algodón lo exprimió sobre los resecos labios.

-Más.

Severus repitió la operación tres veces más hasta que el otro pareció darse por satisfecho.

-¿Lucius, cómo te sientes?- preguntó suavemente.

Con gran esfuerzo, los párpados cerrados se fueron abriendo hasta que al fin los apagados ojos grises enfocaron su mirada sobre el rostro inclinado de Severus.

-¿Severus- dijo con cierta dificultad-¿en verdad eres tú?- ante el asentimiento del hombre moreno, continuó-¿Dónde estoy¿No estoy muerto?

-No, no estás muerto- contestó Severus, arrimando el sillón y sentándose-, aunque estuviste cerca. Estamos en la casita de la playa, Jasón te encontró tirado en la arena frente a la casa y me llamó.

-Entonces logré llegar- musitó más para si mismo que para Severus.

-Sí- dijo Severus poniendo un paño frío sobre la frente del rubio. Al ver que hacía un gesto para quitarlo, le ordenó-. No hagas eso. Tienes algo de fiebre y debes refrescarte- cuando el otro obedeció, preguntó-. ¿Y por qué quisiste venir a este lugar?

-No quería morir en aquel campo lleno de cadáveres, sino en un lugar donde hubiera paz. Este es el único lugar que me da paz.

Severus se le quedó mirando un largo rato, sopesando las palabras del hombre, "el único lugar que le daba paz"

Estoy tan cansado- se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Lucius.

-Duerme, necesitas descansar para recuperar tu magia, está agotada por el esfuerzo que tuviste que hacer para recuperarte.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

Severus fijó la mirada en los ojos plateados y vio en ellos algo que no había visto jamás: súplica. Como si estuviera en trance, tocó ligeramente su mejilla, y le lanzó un amague de sonrisa.

-Duerme- musitó-. Cuando despiertes, aquí estaré.

Continuará...

**Mil gracias a Chibi-Kaisie, Ailuj y Ritsuka-chan, como la página prohibe contestar reviews, sus comentarios los respondo en un review del cap. 2**


	4. Contigo hasta el final

Título: Contigo hasta el final

Autora: Ali

Clasificación: NC 17

Pareja: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos de Rowling. No gano nada al usarlos un ratito, es sólo diversión.

Resumen: Lucius toma una decisión que cambiará su destino completamente. ¿Qué pasará al final? ¿Se hundirá en el abismo o realmente será su salvación?

Nota de Autora: Lucifer y Segrael no son míos sino de Ayesha, gracias por prestármelos amiguita.

**Capítulo 4  
Contigo hasta el final**

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba sentado en la terraza de la casa con la vista fija en el mar que en ese momento presentaba un color grisáceo, como presagiando tormenta. El viento soplaba con fuerza y azotaba su rubio cabello contra su rostro, pero él no hacía nada por remediarlo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que despertara a su 'nueva vida' y en ese tiempo se había recuperado casi por completo, por lo que reflexionaba sobre lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Por lo que había podido leer en El Profeta, en esos momentos se estaba desatando una cacería de brujas sobre los pocos Mortífagos que habían logrado huir y el maldito periódico, ansioso de que el mundo mágico olvidara que en su día ellos mismos habían apoyado a muchos de estos criminales e ignorado el regreso de Voldemort, ahora se ensañaba con los caídos y aguijoneaba a sus lectores para que se mantuvieran alerta y no bajaran la guardia.

Severus le había contado que Draco, Harry, y varios miembros de la Orden estaban moviéndose en el Ministerio para que fuera reconocida su ayuda en la destrucción de Voldemort y su régimen de terror, pero aunque la Ministra actual y varios miembros del Wizengamot estaban dispuestos a escuchar, muchos otros sólo eran capaces de recordar todo el daño que había hecho en sus años como mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, y la opinión pública compartía esta opinión.

De hecho, varios Aurores estaban dedicados exclusivamente a su búsqueda y captura, por lo cual no estaría seguro en ningún lugar. Tomas había prometido que no diría nada sobre su paradero, pero no podía quedarse eternamente en la casa de la playa, a la larga lo averiguarían y Severus se vería automáticamente involucrado. Y por nada del mundo lo arrastraría en su caída.

Severus, ese era otro asunto. Su antiguo amante apenas le había dirigido la palabra en esos días. Era cierto que había sido atento y considerado, y lo había cuidado con esmero, pero se había mantenido frío y distante todo el tiempo. Y lo peor de todo era que pese a los años transcurridos esa actitud le seguía afectando profundamente.

Escuchó unos pasos firmes que se acercaban pero no apartó la mirada del mar, sabía de quien se trataba.

-Hace demasiado viento para que continúes aquí, ¿no crees?

Lucius se encogió de hombros pero no contestó. Severus se acercó y se sentó en una silla a su lado, fijando también su oscura mirada en la inmensidad del océano.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- era una pregunta que le había estado quemando el pecho desde que vio a Lucius caer herido por las maldiciones de los Mortífagos-.¿Por qué lo traicionaste?

-¿Importa acaso?

-Sí, a mí sí me importa.

El hombre rubio giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada de hielo en los tormentosos ojos negros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me pregunto por qué esperaste hasta ahora, por qué esperaste hasta convertirte en mi enemigo.

-Nunca fui tu enemigo.

Un sonrisa amarga surgió en los labios de Severus.

-Es cierto, nunca me respetaste lo suficiente como para convertirte en mi enemigo, siempre fui para ti un juguete útil, nada más.

-Eso no es cierto- el tono de Lucius hubiera congelado el infierno-. Siempre te respeté, mucho más de lo que supones.

Severus guardó silencio. Claramente incrédulo ante lo que le decía Lucius, prefirió seguir averiguando las motivaciones del otro mago.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo traicionaste?

-Tuve mis razones- por el tono era claro que no iba a decir más y Severus lo notó enseguida, así que decidió sondear por otro lado.

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Utilicé el broche- musitó Lucius, mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

-¿El broche?- la voz de Severus sonaba genuinamente sorprendida-. Pensaba que te habías deshecho de él hace años.

-Conservo todas las cosas que me distes- una vez más miró a Severus, pero esta vez en los ojos grises había añoranza-. Cada objeto.

-No entiendo- Severus se levantó y miró fijamente a Lucius-. ¿Por qué?

-Era lo único que me quedaba de ti- fue la escueta respuesta.

-¿Y qué te podía importar conservar algo mío?- insistió el mago de pelo oscuro.

-¡Demonios, Severus!- Lucius se paró bruscamente y sintió un ligero mareo-. ¿Quieres dejar el interrogatorio de una maldita vez?

-No- replicó el otro categóricamente, acercándose al otro hombre, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo ligeramente, sin importarle la palidez en el rostro del rubio-. No quiero. Quiero saber la verdad. Toda la verdad. Creo que lo merezco.

Lucius se quedó mirándolo con el rostro inexpresivo, luego con un gesto de cansancio se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla.

-Sí- musitó tan bajo que Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírlo-, puede que lo merezcas. Pero antes de empezar a hablar necesito beber un poco de agua.

Severus se acercó a una mesita cercana, le sirvió agua en un gran vaso y se lo entregó. Luego se sentó, está vez en una silla frente al rubio, esperando mientras el otro bebía con lentitud.

-Cuando te propuse que te unieras al Señor Oscuro- comenzó Lucius con hablar pausado-, en verdad creía lo que te decía. Te extrañaba demasiado y quería que estuvieras conmigo- tomó un nuevo sorbo de agua y fijó la vista en el líquido transparente-. Cuando el Señor Oscuro mencionó que necesitaba con urgencia un experto en pociones, aproveché la oportunidad y le hablé de ti. Me contestó que ya sabía quien eras, que tu padre le había dicho que estabas renuente a unirte a él pero que te metería en cintura. Me aterré de pensar en lo que podrían hacerte para 'meterte en cintura' así que le pedí que me dejara convencerte y tomarte bajo mi tutela.

Pero el muy maldito vio mis verdaderas intenciones y me siguió la corriente. Me aseguró que ibas a ser mi pupilo, y yo te podría instruir y, es para reírse en verdad, yo soñaba con que estaríamos juntos para siempre- levantó la vista y la fijó en Severus, y el Profesor de Pociones pudo ver algo más que el hielo habitual. Vio sinceridad y...¿amor?

El tiempo que siguió a tu entrada al servicio de Voldemort fue terrible para mí- nuevamente sus ojos estaban fijos en el vaso que apretaba entre ambas manos, los antebrazos apoyados sobre los muslos y la cabeza inclinada en actitud derrotada-. No te mentiré diciendo que me afectaba lo que hacíamos con los muggles y nuestros enemigos, la verdad es que me daba igual, para mí eran seres inferiores que no me preocupaban lo más mínimo- se detuvo un momento, consciente de lo terrible de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar-. Sin embargo, lo que el Señor Oscuro hacía con sus colaboradores era otro asunto, especialmente lo que hacía contigo, las humillaciones a las que te sometía día tras día y en las que me obligaba a participar, aún a sabiendas de lo que yo sentía por ti.

Poco a poco, esto me fue abriendo los ojos a la realidad y dejé de encontrarle sentido incluso a los ideales que tan ciegamente había seguido. Seguía creyendo en la pureza de razas y despreciando a los muggles y los sangre sucia, pero lo que estábamos haciendo me empezó a parecer una horrorosa charada montada exclusivamente para aumentar el ego de un ser cuyo comportamiento era cada vez más paranoico e irracional

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Severus lo observaba demudado, el único signo visible de cuanto le afectaba lo que estaba oyendo era el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas encajadas.

Cada día acariciaba con más deseo la idea de huir contigo y alejarnos de sus garras- Severus fue incapaz de disimular el gesto de sorpresa y Lucius rió entre dientes-. Sí, Severus, soñaba con irnos lejos, donde nadie nos encontrara.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por ti.

Severus lanzó una risa irónica.

-Por favor, Lucius, nos conocemos- dijo con desdén-. Si hubieras pensado en mí no hubieras seguido las órdenes de tu amo y no te hubieras casado con Narcissa- ya estaba, lo había soltado.

-Eso también lo hice por ti- dijo endureciendo la expresión hasta hacerla insondable.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el tono de Severus era terriblemente duro.

-Yo sabía que pensabas abandonar a Voldemort.

Ahora sí que la sorpresa en el rostro de Severus Snape fue más que evidente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Yo estaba encargado de tu vigilancia y asistí a tu entrevista con Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Severus había palidecido intensamente.

-Te seguí- explicó el rubio sin hacer gesto alguno por disculparse-. No fue muy inteligente de tu parte traerlo a la casita de la playa.

-Nunca imaginé que la única persona además de Jasón que conocía este sitio fuera un vulgar espía que estaba montándome cacería- contestó con desdén.

-Quizás espía, pero vulgar nunca- casi bromeó Lucius antes de endurecer nuevamente la voz-. Y si en verdad hubiera estado a tu caza, hace años que estarías muerto- al ver que Severus relajaba el rostro ante la verdad de su declaración, continuó-: Te seguí y escuché que Dumbledore te ofrecía su ayuda si te unías a su bando y aunque ese día tú dudaste, sabía que en tu interior ansiabas aceptar.

Entonces tomé una decisión. Si te proponía huir juntos siempre seríamos unos proscritos, perseguidos tanto por los Mortífagos como por la gente de Dumbledore y el Ministerio, nunca tendríamos paz. En cambio si tú aceptabas la ayuda del anciano, tenías una oportunidad de salir del hoyo en que estábamos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Ambos habríamos podido hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Y tú crees que el viejo hubiera confiado en mí?- inquirió Lucius con expresión cansada-. No, Severus, tu única oportunidad era que yo me alejara de ti.

-Yo hubiera preferido mil veces huir contigo. De hecho- dudo un momento antes de continuar, pero si Lucius estaba siendo sincero por una vez, él también debía serlo-, nunca hubiese aceptado su propuesta de no haber sido porque...

-Me casé con Narcissa, lo sé- se rió con amargura al ver el rostro de Severus-. ¿Por qué crees que decidí casarme?

-No me irás a decir que...

-Lo hice por ti, para que te alejaras de mí y aceptaras la propuesta de Dumbledore. ¿Imaginas cuál fue mi amarga sorpresa cuando al regresar de mi viaje de bodas te encontré todavía allí?- miró el vaso vacío frente a si y pidió-: Creo que necesito algo más fuerte...¿podrías?

Mandando al diablo las recomendaciones del medimago, Severus convocó una botella de firewhisky y dos vasos y sirvió con mano temblorosa, en ese momento realmente necesitaban la bebida. Ambos hombres dieron un largo trago antes que Lucius continuara.

Empecé a observar todos tus movimientos, tratando de descifrar el por qué no te habías ido con Dumbledore. Entonces empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas, muchas de las incursiones fracasaban porque parecía que nos estaban esperando, como si supieran que íbamos a atacar. En ese momento lo entendí- clavó sus ojos en los iris negros-. Sí estabas trabajando para el viejo, de hecho, te habías convertido en su espía.

Al ver que Severus no hacía nada para negarlo, continuó:

Entonces decidí que si ibas a actuar como espía, necesitarías protección desde dentro o no sobrevivirías- levantó la mano para impedir que Severus hablara-. Déjame terminar, ya falta poco. Te protegí todo lo que pude durante un buen tiempo y entonces ocurrió lo de los Potter y todos pensamos que el Señor Oscuro había muerto.

Respiré aliviado, por fin éramos libres para vivir tranquilos- los ojos grises se entristecieron repentinamente-. Pero te había perdido. Yo tenía una esposa y un hijo y tú jamás creerías lo que había pasado en realidad, así que me alejé.

Años más tarde ocurrió todo el asunto del regreso de Voldemort y tuve que empezar a actuar nuevamente- se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos-. De nuevo rendirle pleitesía, esta vez para evitar que dañara a los seres que amaba, a Draco y... a ti- alargó la mano y acarició temeroso la mejilla de Severus por donde rodaba una única lágrima incontrolable-. Pero entonces se desató el infierno. Draco se unió a la Orden del Fénix y Voldemort descubrió que eras un traidor, así que puso precio sobre la cabeza de ambos. Y eso era algo que yo no podía permitir.

Severus se arrodillo frente a Lucius y hundió el rostro en su regazo, agobiado por la angustia que le producía aquella revelación. El hombre rubio alzó una mano y acarició suavemente los negros cabellos

Por eso lo ataqué en la batalla, aún sabiendo que lo más seguro era que yo resultara muerto. Y por eso envié a Dumbledore el mensaje alertándolo del ataque. Y me puse el broche que me regalaste, porque si tenía que morir, haría hasta lo imposible por llegar antes a este lugar- pasó una delgada mano bajo la barbilla de Severus y le alzó la cara con suavidad-. Te amo, Severus Snape- musito acariciando sus labios-. Sé que nunca lo dije, y probablemente nunca lo repetiré, un Malfoy nunca confiesa ese tipo de cosas, pero Draco y tú son lo único que he amado en esta vida.

Acercó sus labios al hombre moreno y lo besó con pasión, deseando en ese instante resarcirse de tantos años de dolor, y Severus abrió la boca y respondió con todo su ser. Ya no eran Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, eran sólo Lucifer y Segrael y volvían a amarse y entregarse como cuando tenían veinte años.

-Miaw.

Fue un susurró tan tenue que Severus apenas logró escucharlo, pero que envió a su corazón oleadas de calor y a su espina dorsal punzadas de excitación. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, limitándose a sentir, levantó el aún frágil cuerpo del rubio en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, mientras daba y recibía besos sin fin.

Depositó su carga con cuidado sobre el mullido lecho y acaricio suavemente el amado rostro. Al tiempo que apartaba los rubios mechones de suave pelo delineó la frente y las cejas, la nariz afilada y los labios generosos. Se inclinó hasta su oído y mordisqueó el lóbulo mientras una mano jugueteaba con su pelo y la otra se deslizaba sugerente hacia el primer botón de la pijama de seda verde.

Lucius se retorcía y gemía incontrolablemente bajo las atenciones del moreno, quien seguía abriendo la camisa lenta e implacablemente. Cuando todos los botones fueron abiertos, la mano siguió hacia el rosado pezón y pellizcó y acarició, mientras Severus susurraba al oído del rubio una ardiente súplica:

-Maulla de nuevo para mí, por favor.

Lucius reaccionó de inmediato ante el inmenso deseo que reflejaba el pedido y abrazando con fuerza el cuello de Severus, lo atrajo hacia así, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer. Lucius no pudo evitar un leve gemido al sentir el impacto del cuerpo del otro hombre contra sus heridas y al oírlo, Severus hizo amague de incorporarse a lo que el rubio respondió pegándose aún más al cálido cuerpo.

-No te atrevas a moverte- amenazó suavemente, mientras movía sus caderas hasta frotar su ya crecida dureza contra la de su compañero. Mientras Severus gemía audiblemente, Lucius acercó sus labios a la otra boca y susurró 'miaw' antes de apresar sus labios en otro apasionado beso.

Mientras las lenguas se enlazaban en una frenética batalla, las manos avariciosas acariciaban, desnudaban, adoraban, hasta que pronto dos cuerpos completamente desnudos se frotaban uno contra otro con ansia incontenible, y los jadeos y maullidos llenaron el ambiente.

-Miaw.

-Severus, ¿acabas de maullar?- preguntó Lucius risueño.

-¿Acaso eres el único con el privilegio?- preguntó el otro mago mientras besaba el cuello con veneración.

-Pues no- rió el rubio mientras su boca apresaba un pezón de Severus y mordisqueaba hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, logrando un profundo gemido como recompensa. Después subió besando y lamiendo hasta besar nuevamente la atrayente boca-. De hecho, se te oye casi tan sexy como a mí- un ronco sonido escapó del la boca del hombre moreno, una mezcla de risa y jadeo.

Una blanca mano se deslizó por la nuca de Severus y luego bajó delineando la columna vertebral hasta acariciar las suaves redondeces de su trasero. Luego siguió en una insinuante caricia por las caderas, hasta deslizarse entre los dos cuerpos y cerrarse en torno a la palpitante dureza del Maestro de Pociones, desplegada en todo su esplendor

-Prepárame, Segrael- suplicó mientras su mano viajaba arriba y abajo por el rígido pene, y sus dedos jugaban una y otra vez con los redondos testículos-. Deseo que me poseas, sentirte dentro de mí.

Severus no se hizo de rogar. Se apartó ligeramente, riendo ante la automática protesta que salió de los labios de Lucius, y comenzó un lento y torturante camino de besos a lo largo del pecho de Lucifer, bajando más y más cada vez, siguiendo la línea del rubio vello que lo conducía a la gloria.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, se volvió a alejar, provocando un quejido aún más sonoro en los labios del torturado, quien arqueaba las caderas con desesperación. Ignorando la muda súplica, bajó hasta los pies de la cama y con mucho cuidado separó ambas piernas y comenzó un nuevo recorrido de besos, acariciando pies, tobillos, pantorrillas, rodillas, muslos...

-Segrael, por favor, ya no resisto- gimió Lucius, mientras encogía las piernas y las abría ofreciendo un mejor acceso.

Sonriendo, Severus convocó un frasco de lubricante y comenzó la deliciosa tarea de preparar a su amante. Hundió un dedo en el lubricante y colocándolo en la rosada entrada comenzó a acariciarla con círculos suaves, mientras su lengua empezaba a delinear los contornos de sus testículos. El dedo entró en el cálido túnel y comenzó su labor, trabajando y distendiendo.

El dolor que la intrusión provocaba en el rubio se vio compensado por las deliciosas sensaciones que producía la lenta caricia de la lengua de Severus sobre su piel. Cuando un segundo dedo se unió al anterior, la lengua empezó a recorrer la dureza de Lucius arriba y abajo, mientras los dedos siguieron entrando y saliendo, preparando, distendiendo. Un nuevo dedo, más besos y más caricias.

¡Merlín, Severus! ¡Entra ya!

Severus se aplicó una generosa poción de lubricante sobre el pene y se deslizó en el interior de Lucius, mientras un jadeo de placer escapaba de los labios de uno y otro. Una embestida de la cadera de Lucius le indicó que no era necesario esperar, así que dio rienda suelta a la pasión contenida y comenzó a embestir una y otra vez, cada vez con más y más fuerza, con más y más deseo de recuperar el sentimiento perdido, hasta que con un grito agónico Lucius se corrió entre ambos, y poco después Severus se dejo ir en el cálido interior de su compañero.

Antes de caer dormido de agotamiento, Lucius logró escuchar la última confesión de Severus.

-Yo también te amo, Lucifer.

°°°°°°

Los días que siguieron habían sido hermosos y extraños a la vez. Severus y Lucius bajaron sus defensas por primera vez en muchos años y se permitieron vivir, olvidando el mundo que les rodeaba y que en cualquier momento podía caer como una losa sobre sus cabezas, derrumbándolos.

Por eso vivían el día a día con frenesí, pues sabían que en cualquier momento Lucius tendría que partir, probablemente para siempre.

No habían tocado el tema de lo que les deparaba el futuro. Harry se había comunicado con ellos y les había dicho que las cosas seguían igual, Lucius seguía siendo un fugitivo, y todavía había Aurores tras su cabeza, aunque en el mundo mágico la mayoría de la gente pensaba que ya estaba muerto.

Sus propiedades habían sido confiscadas, aduciendo que eran producto de los saqueos efectuados mientras había estado a las órdenes de Voldemort, y pese a que Draco había puesto una demanda demostrando que dicha fortuna era una herencia de familia y le correspondía por derecho, no logró nada en absoluto. Lo único que se había podido salvar era el patrimonio que Draco había recibido como herencia directa de parte de su abuelo materno.

Esa tarde, Lucius y Severus estaban sentados en la terraza frente al mar, que era el rincón favorito de ambos. Habían instalado una enorme tumbona donde solían acostarse abrazados y pasaban horas interminables mirando el mar y sintiendo la paz y la calma que les transmitía.

Lucius se hallaba acurrucado en los brazos de su pareja, mientras Severus deslizaba sus dedos una y otra vez entre las doradas hebras de cabello en un movimiento relajante. Lucius, quien trazaba círculos con aire distraído sobre el pecho del otro, habló en un susurro:

-Me voy a tener que ir.

-Lo sé.

-Pronto.

-Lo sé

-Me vas a extrañar.

Severus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-También lo sé.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, extrañándose aún antes de separarse. De repente, un discreto carraspeo los sacó de su ensoñación.

-Señores- musitó Jasón con tono neutro-, los esperan en la salita.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Severus extrañado, al tiempo que tanto él como Lucius se levantaban precipitadamente-. ¿Quién?

-El señor Harry Potter, señor- contestó el anciano-. Y viene con un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?- inquirió Lucius, preocupado.

-¿Y por qué los dejaste entrar?- preguntó Severus, furioso.

-Usted me dijo que el señor Potter era bienvenido a la casa?- replicó el anciano.

-Sí, pero nunca dije que podía traer a un amigo. Lucius, espérame aquí y no entres a menos que te llame- y con eso entró en la casa furioso.

-¿Se puede saber con que derecho invit...- Severus interrumpió su perorata en cuanto paso a la sala y se quedó mirando fijamente a los recién llegados-. Draco, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso son un par de inconscientes? ¡¡Están poniendo en peligro a Lucius con su estupidez!

-Tranquilízate y déjanos hablar- pidió Harry con tono calmado-. No hay ningún riesgo, logramos neutralizar el hechizo localizador que habían lanzado sobre Draco, y lanzamos algunos hechizos para cubrir nuestras huellas.

-¿Y ustedes dos lo lograron solos?- Severus recalcó la última palabra con ironía.

-Bueno, digamos que tuvimos un poquito de ayuda- contestó Harry risueño.

-¿La señorita Granger, supongo?- dijo Severus-.¿Y cuál...?

-Padre- murmuró Draco suavemente, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su ex profesor de Pociones.

-Hola, Draco- saludó Lucius, caminando hacia su hijo apoyándose en un bastón. Al llegar a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, padre- le contestó el más joven sonriendo cálidamente-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor- amplió la sonrisa aún más.

El joven lo miró un momento dudando. Al fin, tomando una decisión, alzó la cabeza y le ofreció el brazo como apoyo. 

Lucius miro el brazo tendido. Nunca había pedido ni aceptado el apoyo de nadie, no que recordara; pero ése era su hijo, y lo amaba, quizás fuera hora de ceder y aceptar lo que la vida le ofrecía. Sin una palabra, se apoyó con firmeza y caminó con Draco hasta un sofá cercano.

-Entonces- interrogó Severus, intentando ocultar la emoción que aquel gesto le había provocado-, ¿se puede saber qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos y les explicamos con calma?- propuso Harry haciendo un gesto hacia los divanes. Gruñendo por lo bajo, Severus se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón azul al lado del que ocupaba Lucius, Harry y Draco se sentaron en frente.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Severus.

-La situación en el Ministerio está cada día peor- comenzó Harry mirando fijamente a los dos hombres mayores-. La opinión pública está pidiendo su cabeza, Lucius, y la Ministra no tuvo más remedio que dar instrucciones de buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras- hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó-. No se puede quedar aquí. La gente sabe que Severus aprecia a Draco y pueden empezar a establecer relaciones, de hecho, ya se han hecho uno o dos comentarios al respecto.

-Nadie conoce esta propiedad- argumentó Severus.

-La conocen- aseguró Harry categórico-, y en cualquier momento van a caer por aquí.

-La propiedad tiene barreras y...

-No, Severus- lo interrumpió Lcius-. Potter tiene razón, lo más probable es que se presenten en cualquier momento y te verías metido en un buen lío. Es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Pero a dónde?- preguntó Severus con mirada atormentada-. No pienso permitir que huyas como un vulgar fugitivo, sin siquiera un techo a donde ir.

-Tiene que hacerlo- aseveró Harry.

-Pero ya arreglamos un escondite, al menos temporal- intervino Draco con rostro sereno-. Los señores Granger alquilaron una casa de campo en la zona de Gales, en los Brecon Beacons. Es un lugar lo suficientemente apartado como para que puedas pasar desapercibido.

-¿En el mundo muggle?- preguntó espantado Lucius.

-La cabaña está cómodamente amoblada y la despensa está surtida como para un mes- siguió Harry ignorando la exclamación de protesta del hombre-. Además, hemos abierto una cuenta en el banco de la localidad a su nombre, donde se le irá depositando una cantidad mensualmente.

-No pienso ir a vivir con los roñosos muggles y depender de la caridad- espetó Lucius, furioso.

-Pues lo siento, pero eso es lo que hay- declaró Harry con gesto duro.

-Lo está disfrutando, ¿verdad, Potter? – preguntó echando fuego por los ojos-. ¿Esto es una especie de venganza?

-Aclaremos algo- puntualizó Harry, enfureciéndose a su vez-. Usted y yo sabemos las razones por las cuales me ayudó con Voldemort- dijo, mirando significativamente a Draco y Severus- y sabemos que de no ser por eso no le hubiera importado dejarme morir- Lucius sólo sonrió indicando que así era-. Entonces no nos engañemos, yo lo estoy ayudando por las mismas razones, porque Draco y Severus lo quieren y yo les debo mucho.

-Es bueno que pensemos lo mismo.

-Ya que definimos posiciones, debe entender que ésta es su única posibilidad, al perderse dentro del mundo muggle hará prácticamente imposible detectarlo.

-Por favor, padre- suplicó Draco-. Te juró que analizamos todas las posibilidades y es la única alternativa. De todas maneras, vamos a seguir luchando por aclarar tu participación en la derrota de Voldemort para que puedas regresar al mundo mágico lo antes posible.

-Un Malfoy no huye jamás- dijo Lucius con mirada dura.

-Déjate de estupideces- intervino Severus con acento airado-. No eres un condenado Gryffindor- Harry hizo una mueca, medio molesto, medio divertido-. Eres Slytherin, un sobreviviente. No me tomé el trabajo de casi resucitarte para que ahora vayas a entregar tu vida estúpidamente en manos de los dementores. Así que vas a aceptar lo que te ofrecen y a dar gracias por ello.

Lucius se levantó cuan alto era y encajó la mandíbula con rabia, pero no replicó. Harry, intuyendo que el hombre estaba cediendo al fin, continuó:

-Aquí tiene una varita ilegal, intente utilizarla sólo en caso de emergencia- dijo, entregándole la delgada varilla-. Le advierto que está manipulada, si intenta hacer alguna clase de magia oscura, se destruirá en el acto- Lucius emitió una sarcástica sonrisa y Harry lo imitó-. ¿Qué quiere? Aún no me fío de usted.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor todavía haya oportunidad para usted, señor Potter- comentó con ironía, mientras extendía la mano y tomaba la varita.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Malfoy- replicó Harry en igual tono, antes de agregar-: Le aconsejo que se lance a si mismo un hechizo de glamour, su rostro y su aspecto son fáciles de identificar.

-Puedo enmascarar mi rostro, señor Potter- señaló Lucius con un gesto de desdén-, pero la clase es imposible de ocultar.

-Y que lo diga- aceptó Harry con una sonrisa, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Draco, quien no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que la relación de Harry y su padre quizás podría mejorar en un futuro no tan lejano.

Le hemos preparado un traslador- continuó Harry, centrándose nuevamente en el asunto prioritario-; es un tanto especial, ya que no sólo lo llevará a la cabaña, sino al lugar que usted desee- esta vez el rostro del rubio reflejó auténtica sorpresa-. Sí, señor Malfoy, aún me quedan un par de ases bajo la manga- ambos hombres sonrieron, esta vez con sinceridad-. Úselo siempre que quiera trasladarse, recuerde que no puede aparecerse, lo detectarían de inmediato.

-Entendido- aceptó el hombre-. ¿Y dónde está el traslador?

-Camine por la línea de la playa en dirección a las rocas. Se va a encontrar un gran caracol azul, y dentro una pequeña llave. Ese es el traslador.

-¿Y por qué no me lo entregó usted?- preguntó, antes de hacer un movimiento con la mano-. Olvídelo, supongo que fue por molestar- le tendió la mano firme-. ¿No esperará que se lo agradezca, verdad?

-Jamás- sonrió, estrechando la mano extendida-. ¿No esperará que esto se repita, verdad?

-Jamás- declaró, antes de girarse hacia Draco-. Cuídate mucho, hijo, y gracias por todo.

-Cuídate tú, padre- dijo el joven, abrazándolo, para apartarse al instante-. Y no te preocupes por esto- dijo refiriéndose al abrazo y haciéndose el duro-, no se volverá a repetir.

-Eso espero- dijo, aunque sus labios y sus ojos sonreían con ternura. Por último, se acercó a Severus,

-Gracias, fue grandioso reencontrarme con Segrael- se acercó al hombre y lo besó con pasión-. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

-Hasta entonces, Lucifer.

Sin otra palabra, Lucius se giró y se dirigió a la salida, desapareciendo por el umbral sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez. Severus se quedó mirando la puerta un largo rato mientras algo se retorcía en su interior. ¿De veras estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo al hombre que amaba sin luchar? Tomando una súbita decisión, se lanzó hacia la salida.

-Severus- lo detuvo la voz de Draco-. ¿A dónde vas?

El hombre se giró y se quedó mirando a los jóvenes con el alma reflejada en la cara. Harry sonrió, miró su reloj de pulsera y extendió la mano hacia Draco.

-Te lo dije, paga.

Con una sonrisa, Draco sacó unas cuantas monedas del bolsillo y las puso sobre la palma abierta de Harry.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Severus. Estaba ansioso de alcanzar a Lucius pero quería saber qué tramaban esos dos, de alguna manera intuía que era importante.

-Eso, mi querido Severus- explicó Draco con una sonrisa-, quiere decir que Harry y yo apostamos a ver cuanto tiempo tardabas en ir tras mi padre.

-Yo dije menos de cinco minutos- agregó Harry, sonriente-, así que gané- antes que pudiera protestar, el chico sacó otra varita del bolsillo-. Esta varita también es ilegal, pero puedes utilizar el poder total de la misma, así que ten cuidado- advirtió-. Al ver que desapareces, probablemente más de uno adivine que estás con Lucius, así que para ti van las mismas advertencias que para él- sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su túnica-. Y aquí tienes el traslador. En cuanto sepamos algo les mandaremos a Hedwig con noticias.

-¿El traslador?- tomó la llave y la miró confundido-. ¿Y la playa? ¿Y el caracol?

-Digamos que no sabíamos cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en decidirte y no quisimos correr el riesgo de que mi padre escapara mientras tanto- explicó Draco, burlón-. Para llegar a la cabaña sólo tienen que decir Breacon Bacón.

-Gracias- musitó apenas, antes de dar media vuelta y salir precipitadamente por la puerta. Casi corrió hasta divisar la esbelta figura que avanzaba por la arena cojeando ligeramente y apoyándose en su bastón. Lo alcanzó y emparejó su paso con el de Lucius.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el rubio sin voltear la cabeza ni cambiar el paso.

-Hacia adelante.

-¿Por qué?

-Te acompaño.

-¿Hasta dónde?

-Hasta donde vayas

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta que te detengas.

-No va a ser fácil.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y aún así me acompañarás?

-Por siempre.

No se dijo más, sólo una mano se deslizó en la otra y dos pares de pasos siguieron caminando indetenibles hasta perderse en la línea del horizonte. No importaba a dónde iban ni por cuanto tiempo, estaban juntos y eso era suficiente. El tiempo decidiría lo que les depararía el futuro a partir de ahí.

**Mil gracias a Ailuj por su lindo comentario y a todos los que me han acompañado leyendo por allí atrás, espero que les guste el final de la historia. Besitos mil y uno más.**

**Por cierto, Chibi, aquí tienes el otro lemon**


End file.
